The Second Daughter
by TooChey
Summary: Natalie wasn't even supposed to go to Forks, but at the last minute she changed her mind. She thought she was just going to see her dad, finish school and meet new people, but instead she unintentionally gets caught up in her sister's mess.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

_Published: 2/8/20_

_Edited: 6/18/20_

**Chapter 1. New Girl**

It was cloudy outside – shocker – when I woke up that morning. I slowly sat up, the bed moving underneath me. I unfortunately got put with the air mattress in the family room. My sister on the other hand got the bedroom with the full size spring mattress. Besides being the oldest, sadly, she won a game of rock paper scissors by a landslide and got the bedroom upstairs. The air mattress wasn't too bad for something temporary, but if I was going stay here until I graduate, I knew I was going to need an actual bed and an actual room. Charlie promised me that by the summer the attic should be finished. But for now, I'll just have to wait until then.

I was about to lay back down until I heard my sister's _beautiful_ voice from upstairs calling my name.

"_Nattie!_ If you're not up in this bathroom by the time I come downstairs: I will leave, without you!"

I groaned slapping my head against the mattress, but I got up knowing there was truth in her words. I moved the mattress to the corner of the standard sized family room. I fold the blankets and the flat sheet neatly on top. I heard boots coming down the creaky stairs and out of the corner of my eye I see Charlie enter the room.

"Morning," he gruffly greeted me. "How'd you sleep?"

Since I've been sleeping in the family room, he would come in every morning and ask the same question as if expecting me to go on a tirade about how awful it was, which was sort of true. But, I never complained telling him along the lines that it was fine.

"It's better then nothing," I told him honestly. It was a bit of a difficult situation he was in. I decided to come last minute and he wasn't expecting another daughter to be living with him as well. "It's fine, honestly."

Charlie nodded content with the answer, for now. He walks into the kitchen.

Having no bedroom meant I had no dresser or a full size closest, so I had to live out of my suitcases. I was able to put a few things in the coat closet right outside of the family room after Charlie moved some things around. Bella even offered me a drawer in her room, but I declined knowing it wasn't that important. I took out my medium sized bag, filled it with everything I needed for the bathroom with the clothes I was going to wear for the day, and placed them over my shoulder.

I walked up the stairs, my sister at the same time coming down the stairs. She shoots me a look that said, _hurry up, or else_. I jog up the stairs, enter the bathroom, and close the door shut.

School, was school. No matter where you go, it's always the same. Same classes, same teachers and mostly the same students.

That night, Bella and I worked together on our homework. She was trying to help me with my calculus homework, but it wasn't going well. The way Bella taught, it was hard to understand. It didn't help that I was bad at math in general and calculus was just too advanced for my brain to connect the dots to try and understand. I never failed a math class, but I have been close to it. Extra credit has been my best friend up until now. Unfortunately, my calculus teacher doesn't believe in extra credit or bonus points so I'm completely screwed.

After about ten minutes, I gave up. Bella got so frustrated, that she eventually did the homework for me. And I will be forever grateful for her.

The weekend passed with me doing nothing but watching sports with Charlie which was something we both liked to do. Unlike my sister, I played sports in school and didn't have two left feet. Not only did I like to play I liked to watch it as well which surprised Charlie when I joined him to watch football. When Phil wasn't on the road, I would watch baseball and basketball with him.

It was Monday and excitedly for me after my first class, it was snowing. I knew Bella was probably having a panic attack.

"So, this is snow." I stated, already knowing, but still wanting an answer from the person walking next to me. I put my hand out as I watch the white small flakes land and melt into my hand.

"You could say that," Katie said. She's one out of the many people that I met my first week of school, that I didn't mind. She lives around the corner from Charlie's house.

I was more excited when I saw it from the window in the classroom. But now that I'm outside, I felt betrayed.

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" I asked now deflated.

She looks at me perplexed. "Have you ever seen snow?"

"Does seeing it on a Christmas card count?"

She chuckles, "Nope."

We both had to duck as someone sent flying a mushy misshapen piece of snow toward our heads. My glove covered hand found a pile nearby and picked up a piece to throw at the person who threw it at us. The person who originally threw it at us ducked at the last moment. It hit a poor unsuspecting blonde girl straight into her chest. I covered my mouth staring in shock at my mistake and in awe at her beauty.

She looked down at her chest in disgust as the snow melted into her expensive looking top then looked up at me as if to say: _if there weren't other people around... _I think you can fill in the blank. The boy or should I say the man next to her lets out this ground shaking laugh that rumbled from inside his chest and reverberated out loud. But the blonde wasn't finding this to be funny, pushing the much bigger man away from her.

A small girl walks up to the blonde telling her something that I couldn't hear due to the distance between us and the slightly windy weather. What ever the small doe like girl said seemed to move the blondes attention toward her and off of me. Deciding this was our cue to go, Katie drags me to our next class.

"I can't believe you hit one of the Cullens."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting with Katie and her friends.

"So Natalie," Sasha, one of Katie's friends' spoke. "What's Phoenix like?"

"Well, to start," I said after chewing and swallowing the piece of the apple in my mouth. "It's more sunny and its between warm to unbearably hot and dry throughout the year."

"At least it's not rain and clouds all year long besides about three times a year, if we're lucky." Another one of Katie's friends who I couldn't remember the name of said. Everyone seems to nod at table in agreement.

"So, I'm assuming getting a tan is out of the picture." I said, hoping deep down this was a cruel joke.

"Unless you get one of the fake ones up in Port Angeles or Seattle."

I sigh, "Well, at least I'm less likely to get skin cancer."

Everyone at the table laughs, but slowly come to an awkward halt which had me confused. Katie who was sitting directly across from me is looking at something over my shoulder and I turn to see what she was looking at. I turn around to see there was someone standing directly behind me.

It was the blonde girl – no, the Cullen girl who I hit the snowball with earlier. I see that she had changed her top and it looked just as nice as the one from before. I had no clue why the conversation stop at my table and why other people from the nearby tables were staring at us. It felt like the first day all over again.

"Hel–"

"Your in Spanish, right?" she cuts me off. Her voice was confident almost intimidating by the way she stood and stared me down with her unique golden eyes. I wonder if they are contacts.

"Y-yes...?" I was confused on how she knew that I was taking that class. I know the school is small, but I didn't think people would know everyone's class schedule.

"My," she hesitates. "Edward wanted to know if he could get your notes for Spanish since he missed the last couple of days of school."

"Edward?" I asked having no clue who she was talking about.

She rolls her eyes looking annoyed with me and the conversation and inclines her head toward the table in the back corner. I look past her to see a group of students who like her were just as perfect. I rake my eyes over the four students sitting at the table until one caught my eye. He was the only one not in conversation and as if he could hear my confusion waved his hand, smirking, meaning that was Edward. I looked back at Rosalie who was looking down at her nails. I had no reason to say no even if I didn't know him. Even though I've only been at the school for a week, Mrs. Goff was a very strict teacher and she looked like the type to give out pop quizzes.

"Why not." I agreed going into my oversized purse and pulling out my notebook that was specifically for Spanish. "I just need it back before–"

She grabs the notebook and walks back to her table before I could finish my sentence. I sigh, turning back to my table. The only thing I can think about is if I'll get that notebook back.

I got the notebook back.

I got it near the end of lunch, which surprised me. If he missed a day, Mrs. Goff had about four pages of notes that he would need to write down and since it sounded like he missed more than one day, that's about an hour of writing and studying he did in twenty minutes.

I was the last at my table to get out of my seat when he came up next to me. I didn't even notice or hear him due to the loud chatter in the cafeteria until I turned and almost walked into him.

"Jesus!" I put a hand to my chest. He laughs, softly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said. He hands me back my red notebook. "Thank you for the notes and I would like to apologize for my sister's hostility."

"It's cool," I said. "I just can't believe you written down all those notes in such a short amount of time."

"I just wrote down the things I couldn't remember, or didn't know."

I was impressed. "You must know a lot then."

"You could say that," he said smirking, as if what he said was an underlying joke.

I glance down at my watch to see I didn't have much time before the bell rings. I was going to be late and couldn't afford another tardy or I would get–

"Thank you again, Natalie." Edward said. "I'll see you in Spanish."

He glides out the cafeteria. I see him meet up with the small, brown haired doe looking girl from earlier and they walk out of my peripheral vision. Knowing time wasn't stopping for me, I quickly threw away my trash and ran towards the gym only now having three minutes before the bell ringed.

When the bell rang, I was still getting changed in the locker room. When I got into the gym with my uniform on, everyone was doing laps. I was told that this was my final warning for being late. I promised Coach Clapp I wouldn't be late again. Which was true, for now, but in the future probably wouldn't be.

Spanish was my last class period. This time, I was early. Katie wasn't in the class, but I did have it with Sasha, one of Katie's friends. I was rereading my notes after Bella texted me that there was going to be a pop quiz. She had the class earlier. I glanced up at the clock to see how much time was left before class started and saw Edward and the big man from earlier enter the classroom.

How have I not noticed that they were both in my class?

They weren't the type of people you'll forget especially the one that looks like he should be playing in the NFL. I realized quickly why I never noticed them before. They sat in the back of the classroom while I sat next to Sasha in the front.

The bell ringed signaling the start of class. Mrs. Goff closes the door shut meaning anyone who entered now was considered late to her class. She turned to the class with stack full of papers in her arms.

"_Hola clase_! It's time for a pop quiz, so phones away and _lapices_, out."

When Spanish ended, that meant I was finished with school for the day and that meant I could go home and take my long awaited nap. I put the books I wouldn't need for tonight into my locker after I said goodbye to Sasha who needed to talk to her History teacher. I usually would wait for Katie, but I got an urgent text from Bella that she wanted to leave now and didn't feel like waiting.

I jogged outside and into the parking lot to see Bella's old rusty truck. It sounded like at any moment it was going to break down. She must be inside already. On my way to Bella's truck I saw Edward a few cars down standing in front of his really nice car. I had no clue what kind of car he had, but it looked nicer then what Bella drove, but I wasn't going say that out loud since I was getting free rides.

I saw that he was laughing at something the closer I got to him. He looked up, noticing me and waved. I couldn't leave him hanging, so I waved back.

I reached the truck, opened the passenger side of the door and jumped inside closing the door. I place my bag next to my feet on the floor and put my seatbelt on. I turn my head, about to ask Bella if she felt like doing my homework for me again, but she was already staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"How do you know Edward Cullen?"


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Van Trouble

_A/N: I edited the first chapter for spelling __errors, and grammatical mistakes and anything else I didn't like (but nothing that will change the story significantly) and I will be doing that throughout the story. _

_Published: 2/23/20_

_Edited: 6/18/20_

**Chapter 2. Ice + Van = Trouble**

I stared at my sister, confused. The question had caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

I stared waiting for her to say something but she never did. She sighs to herself, shaking her head. She quickly reverses out of the parking spot and drives past Edward – who was still standing next to his car – without a look in his direction.

Later that night after dinner, I was upstairs in the bathroom applying a face mask. Charlie had walked past the bathroom earlier. He looked very confused and sort of curious before he shook his head and walked away. I heard footsteps that were a lot lighter then Charlies, but much more clumsy. They were getting closer to the bathroom. I look up and see through the mirror, my sister enter with her toothbrush and toothpaste. I moved down the single sink to make some room for her. We didn't say anything for the first few minutes before I decided to disrupt the silence.

"So what was with the interrogation earlier?" I had finished applying the green mud mask to the whole of my face and now was trying to wash it off my hands. _"How do you know Edward Cullen?" _I mimicked in a joking manor, repeating what she had asked me earlier.

I moved back so she could spit the toothpaste out into the sink. She rinses off her toothbrush, then wipes her mouth.

"It was nothing."

I didn't believe that. No way would she ask me that question without it meaning something.

"Did something happen between the two of you? Something I should know?"

Bella is now looking at me. "It was just me overreacting. It's been a little rough for me since we moved here, honestly."

"He didn't do anything, did he? Because if he has, he's going to have to deal with me."

"No, no, no!" she rushed out. "Honestly Nat, _nothing_ like that happened. We just bumped heads during class and you know how stubborn I am. And that's all, nothing else."

I wasn't too convinced, but I didn't question it any further knowing if it was serious she would've told me; since we usually tell each other everything.

The next morning I woke up earlier then usual. My sister came running down the stairs, tripping on the last couple of steps, to tell me that we are going to need to leave early due to the ice on the roads. I wasn't too happy.

"Honestly, it's not even that early."

Bella and I were in her truck on the way to school. She was going about a mile an hour and I was acting a bit crabby. If I didn't get my full beauty sleep I get grumpy. I didn't respond to my sister, instead biting into the plain ego waffle that I couldn't enjoy at home because Bella _insisted_ on leaving early.

"Maybe if you didn't go to sleep so– Hey! Di-did you just throw a waffle at me?!"

She laughed in disbelief, as I sat proudly not saying anything, giving her the answer she already knew since it was currently sitting in her lap and not in my hand.

She picked it up and instead of throwing it back at me, she rolls down the window and chucks it outside.

"Hey! That was perfectly good ego."

We pulled safely into the school parking lot with no problems. When Bella parked, she was the first of us to get out of the truck. I unbuckled my seat but I stayed put. I closed my eyes hoping I could get a quick nap in before the bell rang or before my sister forced me out of the truck. My eyes were closed for a good minute before I heard a high-pitched screech that wasn't getting any quieter. I opened my eyes wondering what that awful noise was and where it was coming from. I didn't have to look far, unfortunately.

The thing that was making that sound was a van that was barreling right toward the direction of my sister's truck and aimed directly at my sister. It happened so fast that my mind reacted faster then my body. The only thing I could do at the moment, was scream. The impact sounded worse then it felt. My eyes closed at the worse moment, but when I only felt the truck rock back and forth and then suddenly stop, I knew that I was okay. But then I remembered that my sister was standing outside the truck. This time I reacted a lot faster.

I opened the door and ran out of the truck to get around to where my sister is. Possibly the whole student body were running toward us. There were screams and shouts of shock at what just transpired. I rounded the bed of the truck to see that my sister was intact and still breathing. Not only was my sister still well and alive but so was... _Edward Cullen?_

I would of questioned it more if I wasn't so worried about my sister's well-being. She may look okay, but there could be something wrong with her that I couldn't see. There was now a crowd of people surrounding the truck attempting to move the much more damaged van away from Bella and Edward. I see my sister attempting to move, but I yelled, hoping she could hear me from the loud shouts of every one else, that she needed to stop moving.

She didn't, but Edward looked to be trying to stop her from moving her head too much, which I appreciated. While people were trying to get Bella and Edward from in between the van and truck, others were trying to help the person in the van who caused the accident, who I learned to be someone named Tyler.

There was an ambulance that came. EMT's and some of the teachers were finally able to shift the van far enough away to get a stretcher for Bella. I was relieved that none of the EMT's forced me on one of those things. They strapped my sister into the stretcher who was very adamant that she didn't need one, and that she was perfectly fine. They completely ignored her.

They loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Before I followed behind, I made sure to grab her bag along with mine. Most of the ride to the hospital consisted of my sister complaining and trying to persuade one of the EMT's if they could take the neck brace off, but they obviously refused. I made sure to sit as close as I possibly could to my sister, not that keen on health care providers.

When we arrived at the hospital, Bella was unloaded first before I could get out. She was pushed through the hospital doors. I didn't realize it until I exited the ambulance that Edward was riding up front. Was that even legal? Why did he come if he wasn't injured? And why didn't I think about riding shotgun?

When Edward sees me he waves, grimacing. I didn't get a chance to say anything because that's when Charlie came up to me.

"What happened?"

"It was an accident at school," I explained. "The van came so fast, but Bella got very lucky."

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, rubbing away the stress that he must of had when he heard the news. He looks me up and down probably wondering why I wasn't on a stretcher just like my sister.

"I wasn't near the truck when it happened." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I was in the truck. He'd probably want me strapped down and tested and I was not going to let that happen.

We walked inside the hospital. I followed Charlie and made sure to keep my eyes down or at Charlie's back. We were told to wait in the waiting room before we could see Bella. The sounds that made up the hospital had me a bit angsty. I took out my headphones and plugged it into my phone. A song randomly started to play. I put the headphones over my ears and sighed when all I could hear was the music from my phone rebound against my ears.

We were there for awhile along with the rest of the school who were waiting to hear the news on the condition of the Chief of Police's daughter. I was bored after a few hours. My legs were getting a bit stiff and I was hungry. I decided to get up to look for a vending machine. The one in the waiting room was sparse due to everyone from school getting their meaty paws on everything that I liked.

It didn't take me long to find the next closest machine. I was in the middle of putting quarters into the machine when I happened to glance up and spot Edward Cullen. Either he had eyes in the back of his head or maybe it was a coincidence, but he turns his head, his eyes automatically catching mine. He waves and smiles. I wave back and that must of meant an invitation for him to walk toward me to start a conversation.

"Your sister is really trying her hardest to get out of here."

"I don't blame her."

"You don't like hospitals?"

"I hate them."

"Why?"

I paused, slightly uncomfortable in the direction this conversation was going. Edward seems to notice my discomfort and backs off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's just my father's doctor and I cant wrap my head around it."

"It's fine," I said. I turn back to the vending machine to press the letter and number combination for a bag of Doritos. The bag of chips were in the middle of unraveling from the coil until mid way it got stuck. "God dammit!"

I hit the machine with my fist, upset that for one, I just got scammed and two, I _really_ wanted those Doritos. I turn to Edward who had an amused look on his face. He looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"You mind if I try?" he said.

I didn't object. "Be my guest."

I moved over for him to do whatever he was going to attempt to do to get these chips for me. He puts his ear up against the glass which I thought was highly weird but I didn't say anything. He puts his fist up to the machine but it hovers moving around until he stops just in front of his nose. He puts his fist on the glass and knocks twice and the Doritos drop.

What was this guy, a magician?

I was perplexed, impressed and now thrilled.

"How did you..." I bent down to pick up the Doritos. "Do that?"

He smiles. "It's an old trick I learned a _long_ time ago."

"Do you know how much money I lost from these machines! You are definitely going to have to teach me that."


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Ones

_Published: 3/8/2020_

_Edited: 6/18/2020_

**Chapter 3. Cold Ones **

"Which one do you guys like the most?"

I was at a small boutique in Port Angeles with Sasha and Katie. Sasha was sitting next to me on a love seat that was in the fitting room area while Katie was trying on dresses behind one of the doors.

"I think the blue is my favorite," Sasha answers then she nudges me, implying for me to hurriedly agree.

"Yeah, the blue looks great." I said.

Thirty minutes after sitting in the same position and having to watch Katie enter and exit that dressing room without the dress she wanted, I gone from being attentive to wanting to leave all under an hour, but knew If I didn't show some sort of interest, she would be here until tomorrow.

"You guys sure?"

Sasha and I both responded with much more enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"You look so amazing!"

Katie pokes her head out from behind the door. I tried to look as convincing as possible, so that we could finally leave and get something to eat because I knew Charlie wanted me back before it got dark.

The reason we were in Port Angeles was because of the Spring Dance that was coming up. Charlie at first wasn't going to allow me to go to Port Angeles because I literally told him about it this morning and because it was a school night. But when I explained to him that Katie's mom was driving, he allowed it and said that I needed to be back before 7pm. Katie's mom left twenty minutes ago and went to a tea shop down the street while her daughter tried on dresses.

"I'm just going to try on a few more, just to make sure."

Katie walks out the fitting room to go to the front of the store to find more dresses. I'm pretty sure there's no more dresses for her to try on since it seems like she's tried on every dress this store has to offer. But she always seems to find more.

It was feeling a little stuffy back here and I wanted to get some fresh air.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit, call me back if she finally decides on what she wants."

Sasha nods. "I'm going to try and help her find something and if she doesn't I'll drag her out of this store by her ponytail."

I laughed envisioning it and not being surprised if it does happen. I probably would help her. Sasha gets up and walks in the direction where Katie went. I got up and went into the direction of the front door.

Even though it was March it was still cloudy but at least it wasn't raining. There was a light breeze that hit my face when I got outside. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't warm enough to not wear a jacket. I zipped up my worn out bomber jacket and started to walk up the street.

I saw a bakery that I at first walked by, but then the smell brought me back. I went in and a few minutes later I walked back out with a bag full of goodies that I didn't need. I went by a small furniture store that I was definitely going back to once the attic was finished. Then I walked past a book store that I would remind myself to tell Bella about since I knew she was looking for one.

I walk by a few other stores before I stop in front of the last store on the street. It was an antique shop. I wasn't going to walk in until I saw the sign saying 45 percent off and then I knew I had to look inside.

For such a small space it was very cluttered. I didn't know where to look or where to start. It was pretty dark even with the lights that hanged from the ceiling but there was only one window which was placed next to the front door of the building. Even though it was small and it had a lot of things it didn't feel confined.

I moved around making sure to watch my step and being careful of where I turned my body not wanting to knock over anything. My feet moved while my eyes followed looking everywhere for something to catch my eye and something did.

It was a small statue, but it was big enough for me to notice. It was carved from wood and the detail on it made me assume that it took a very long time for someone to make. The small words on the front were carved in a language I couldn't understand and to be honest I had no clue what language it was or if it even was a language that people still spoke.

I touched it intending to pick it up but when I placed my hand on it, I felt this weird sensation. It was daunting and made me feel like I was being closed in as if something was trying to bind me together and a rope was wrapping around my body.

"Did you need help with anything?"

I retracted my hand and turned to the other person who I didn't realize was behind me. I had folded my hand into the other looking down at them, then back at the statue and then finally at the person who I assumes own the shop.

"What, is this?"

It was an older man. While my skin was pallid, probably the most peckish it's been since I left Phoenix, his was a russet color, a reddish brown tone. His skin is a few shades lighter than Sasha's. His long gray hair was held together in a low ponytail. The lines and creases under his eyes aged him somewhat (along with the gray hair), but he still looked young for his age. He looked like a man with years of knowledge and decades of life. It wouldn't surprise me if he was older than Charlie.

He smiles. "This is an old symbol natives used to protect themselves and their families."

Hmm.

"Protect them from what? Animals? People?"

"Something like that," he said. He picks up the statue looking down at it more seriously. "My mother would tell me that there were spirits inside that would come out at night and would stand guard to protect the people from the _cold ones_."

_Cold ones?_ What are the cold ones. I voiced my thoughts.

"What are the cold ones?"

"They were compared to the devil, but were supernatural beings who were relentless. They killed mothers, children and the men of the tribes, draining their blood as a source of power. They were indestructible and couldn't be killed, but this symbol, this statue, it guarded against those evils."

Super natural being? This sounded more like a ghost story then anything that could be real. Draining blood, hard to kill, the cold ones sounded like vampires and well that's just fiction. I didn't want to be rude and disregard something that must've been told to him and the rest of his family for generations, even if it didn't sound feasible to me.

He seemed to notice that I wasn't on board with what he was saying so he went a different route.

"It also brings good luck and it's only five dollars."

He got me there. Luck is something I need especially with how my grade is currently looking in calculus. If my grade doesn't go up, I might can use it to protect me from the evil that will be my mother when she finds out what my grade is.

"I'll take it."

The next day I was standing in front of my locker. I opened it throwing books carelessly inside before slamming it shut with a bit more force then I intended. The few people in the mostly deserted hallway jumped or turned to stare in my direction. I could care less. My stomach growled annoying me even more. The reason I was so vexed is because I had to work on calculus problems that I wasn't able to finish in time before class ended. It took me so long to finish those problems that I missed lunch and was now late for my gym class. Luckily, Mr. Varner gave me a note, so that I could be excused and wouldn't get detention.

I walked inside the gym and surprise surprise, everyone was running. Coach Clapp was in the middle of talking to a student when his eyes travelled to the doors I walked in from. I see him click his pen and begin to write something on the clipboard that always seemed to be glued to his hand. I walk up to him. He dismisses the student.

"Miss Swan, I've warned you what would happen if you were late again." he said in a condescending way.

"I would've been here on time, but Mr. Varner wanted me finish working on my calculus work that I wasn't able to finish in time."

"Do you have a note?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

I take the note from out my bag and hand it to Coach Clapp. He looks over the small piece of paper. He must of read it over a few times and was trying to look for something out of the ordinary, but he couldn't find anything. I swear I heard him groan, but he nods and accepts the note begrudgingly. He crosses his arms and inclines his head toward the girls locker room.

"Go get changed. You got five minutes before I start deducting points."

Gym class was rough. It got so bad one kid passed out and we had to take a ten minute break. And the only reason we got ten minutes was because it was protocol and he didn't want a student to go run their mouth to the principal. I think I lost ten pounds after that class.

Spanish was my last class, thankfully. I took my spot next to Sasha who looked very pleased to see me.

"Guess what happened at lunch today?" she said before I could pull out my seat.

"What?" I ask as I tiredly plop down into my seat.

"Your sister sat next to Edward," she moves closer to me when she notices more people entering the classroom. "Cullen."

"Huh?"

I was confused. When did they become buddy buddy? I swear just a month ago she didn't like him or didn't want to be near him, and now they were sitting next to each other.

"And that's not all," Sasha continues. "Someone told me that they saw Bella being carried by him."

"Carried?" Now I was confused. "Like bridal style?"

Sasha nods. What the hell was going on?

"And your sure they saw _my_ sister."

"That's what I heard through the grapevine."

I turn my head, trying to be incognito, back to where I knew Edward and his brother sat. His brother was there, but there was no Edward. His brother must of noticed someone staring at him because he lifts his eyes up, too fast for me to react and is now looking directly at me. I turn back to the front of the class trying to play it cool, but knowing it was too late. He _definitely_ saw me staring.

I didn't look back there for the rest of class. My eyes stayed focus on the board and the rest of the lesson. When the bell ringed signaling the end of class and the end of the school day I was relived. When I saw students exiting the class along with Edward's brother I was even more relived sighing to myself. I was not up for no awkward conversations.

It was raining really hard outside. I unfortunately forgot my umbrella and had to stand next to Sasha and under hers as we walked through the parking lot to our rides.

"Did you start the history paper yet?" she asks as we maneuvered around a large puddle.

"No, I'm going to start it tonight after I finish my calculus homework."

"Ooh, good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

We went our separate ways once I got closer to Bella's truck. I pulled my hood up and tightened it with the strings and then made a run for it. The car was already on and running meaning she was already inside. It was hard for me to see inside due to the amount of rain pouring down. I pulled open the door and jumped inside immediately closing it shut. I was happy to be in the warm and dry truck and not outside. I turned to my sister intending to see her in the drivers seat, but it instead was someone else. I jumped back, close to banging my head against the window.

"I'm sorry, I would've waited outside, but it was raining really hard and I didn't think you want to speak out there."

Her voice was light, bell like in a sense. It was sort of relaxing if it wasn't for the fact there was a girl who I barely knew in my sister's truck.

"Where's my sister?"

"Edward had to take her home because she passed out and wasn't able to continue for the rest of the day."

I nodded soaking in the information. So that would explain why my sister was being carried.

"Do you know why she passed out?" I asked.

"Edward told me that for class, students were pricking their finger so that they could get their blood tested to see what their blood type is."

I snorted. I can't believe she actually passed out. This whole ordeal was still very strange to me, but I didn't go against it since I really wanted to get home and out of this rain. She didn't look like a murderer or like someone who has the ability to kill someone, so I think I'm safe.

"My name is Alice by the way," She said, I myself realizing through this conversation I had no clue what her name was. I didn't know most of Edward's siblings names to begin with. Since she told me hers, I might as well tell her mine.

"My name's–

"Natalie," she says matter-of-factly. "But I knew that already."

I nodded, not that freaked out that she knew my name since everyone in this school and probably in this whole town knew who Bella and I were. I grabbed from out of my dripping wet bag a piece of chewing gum and placed it in my mouth. I offered a piece to Alice, but she declined.

"So, are you in my sister's year?" I questioned, once I put the pack of gum inside the dry area of my bag.

"Yes," she responds quickly as if expecting the question, nearly cutting me off. "But she's not in any of my classes."

"Oh." I say not knowing what to say. What should I ask her next? The ride home isn't that long, but with the rain it's going to take a lot longer then usual.

"How are you liking Forks?" She asks me.

"It's okay," I said. "It's kind of surreal being here when it's not the summer and I'm not thirteen."

"I miss the sun," I continue. "I miss being able to wear shorts all year long and being able to hang out with my friends at the mall on weekends."

"There's a mall in Seattle."

"There is, but it's a few hours away while the one back in Phoenix was ten minutes away from my house."

She nods. "That's the one bad thing about living in small towns, the stores are limited."

I nod in agreement. "I have to shop online since the stores I like are all in Seattle. I had to buy this dress online because there's such a limited variety around here and I'm not trying to wear the same dress that five other girls are going to wear."

We were stopped at a red light. Alice turns to me her interest peeked.

"Do you have a picture?"

I nodded taking out my phone and showing the screenshot I sent to Sasha and Katie earlier in the week.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" she was much more excited then I anticipated. "This is so cute!"

She hands me back my phone and looks up at me. It was like a light flicked on and she was staring at me much more differently then when I first got into the car. It was like realization hit her.

"I think you and I are going to be _great_ friends."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Also thank you guys for following and favoriting this story. The reviews are very helpful and nice to read as I continue to write this story to know if I'm going in the right direction. Thanks again, and everyone please make sure to wash your hands and to not touch your face :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Age Ain't Nothing but a Number

_Published: 3/23/2020_

_Edited: 6/18/20_

**Chapter 4. Age Ain't Nothing but a Number. **

"What in the hell is this?"

I was in the kitchen along with Sasha and Katie. Sasha and I were working on a Spanish project that involved us having to remember a word for word story that was written and spoken in Spanish. We would have to recite it in front of the class and be graded on our pronunciation, execution and memory. Katie decided to tag along claiming she had nothing better to do. Katie had gone to the bathroom and came back downstairs a few minutes later with the wooden statue I had bought a few days ago during our trip in Port Angeles. She placed it down right in front of Sasha and I in the middle of the kitchen table.

"It's the statue I bought in that antique store," I said. It looked as if the cogs were turning in her head, trying to remember and go back to a few days ago. She shakes her head meaning she doesn't remember me showing her and Sasha the bag when I got back to the boutique, while she was still looking for her dress.

"Something like this," she picks it up. "I would remember you showing me."

She was bewildered as she scrutinized it. Not understanding why I would buy something like it. "And what language is this, Latin?"

"Native American." I corrected. "The shopkeeper says it will bring good luck and keep evil spirits away."

"I think who ever owned that store wanted a quick buck." I playfully push her as I got up to get something to drink. "Hey! It's true. I mean no offense but this thing looks demonic."

I was aghast, sort of. "No it doesn't"

"What do you think?" Katie turns to Sasha. "Is this something you would want to showcase to your guests, heck would your grandparents even want this in the house?"

I turn to wait for her answer and it looks as if she's in agreement with Katie.

"No offense Natalie, but my grandparents would think it's some type of voodoo witchcraft and wouldn't let me or this statue take a step into their house."

Katie nods wholeheartedly at this statement while I stand against the kitchen counter leaned back, with my arms crossed and my eyes rolled.

"See," she says dragging out the e for emphasis. "The only thing _this_ is going to bring, are nightmares. If I was you I would get my money back."

I get up off the counter walking back to the table. "It was only five dollars," I snatched it up from the table. "Anyway, anything on clearance can't be returned."

It was about an hour later when Sasha and I decided to take a break and all three of us were in the family room watching reruns of an old sitcom.

"Why does her voice sound like that? It's all high pitched and off tune."

"I think that's the whole poin–"

"Guess what?" Katie said, cutting Sasha off.

"What?" we both ask, deadpanned in unison.

"Guess who asked me to the dance?" We both wait for her say who it is, but it looks like she actually wants us to guess, which she indicates. "No for real guys, I actually want you both to guess."

Sasha and I look at each and roll our eyes, but we went with it, for Katie's sake. So we start naming off names.

"Jordan."

"Drew."

"Jim."

"Little Bobby."

"Big Bobby."

"Adrien."

"Andrew."

"Dylan."

"Cor-"

"You know what forget it. It was Justin."

We both waited for her to say his last name. Even though Forks was a small school, Justin was a common name.

" ...Daniels." she finally let out.

"The senior." Sasha states. "And your mom's okay with this?"

"It's only a two year difference."

"Technically three, since he did fail the 7th grade."

"Okay, three years, so what?"

Sasha doesn't say anything instead putting her hand in the bag of opened pretzels and putting a handful into her mouth. Now Katie turns to me wanting my opinion.

"Well, from what I hear about him, I hear he's a cool guy." I said, hoping that was the correct response.

"See," once again emphasizing that long e. "He's a cool guy."

The laughing from the show playing on the T.V. filled the awkward pause.

"Anyway, do you guys have dates yet? I mean the dance is right around the corner."

There was silence from the both of us.

"Come on guys. No offense, but I really don't what this to be a fourth wheel type of ordeal."

"What's wrong with going alone?" Sasha asks, now offended.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, Natalie and I promise that our singleness won't ruin your night. We'll make sure to be ten feet away from you so that we won't embarrass you."

Yikes. The television now was rolling the credits and the theme song for the show was much quieter, making this situation a lot more awkward. I conveniently decided to sit in the middle so the tension was bouncing off me from both sides of the couch. I tried to change the subject.

"So, it's a really nice day out today, isn't it?"

A few minutes later it started to rain.

* * *

It was sunny outside when I woke up for school in the morning. I could finally wear clothes that went above my knee and my shoulders weren't covered by long sleeves. I wore my favorite high waisted floral shorts and a tank top that showed a little midriff. I was happy to have learned that Forks dress code wasn't too strict. It rained most of the time and having a sunny nice day was a rarity so they didn't hassle students too much on what they wore.

I walked into the kitchen to see both Charlie and Bella who like I, was taking advantage of the nice day and were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," I said excitedly going over to get a bowl and spoon from the cabinet.

"Morning Nat." Bella says.

"Nice day out, isn't." Charlie states.

"It sure is." I said going to the table to pick up the cereal they must've ate, and poured it into my bowl.

Charlie goes to get up his eyes looking up at me and then widening ever so slightly. He pauses for a moment as if going to say something then decides against it, finally standing at his full height.

"I'll see you girls later."

We both say goodbye as he walks out the kitchen. I take his seat pouring the milk into the bowl. I grabbed the glass that was empty on the table and poured myself some orange juice from the carton that was already there. We hear the front door close. I look up to push the orange juice carton back to the middle of the table to see my sister staring at me, knowingly.

"What?"

"You know what."

I scoff. "It's not even that short. I have worn things that are a lot shorter than this before."

"Don't forget this isn't Phoenix. He's probably not used to seeing girls wearing clothes where half of their stomach is showing."

"My midriff is barely even showing. Mom doesn't have an issue with it."

"That's because that's mom and she believes in expressing yourself, to a certain extent."

"Well Phil doesn't say anything."

"He does, but doesn't say it out loud."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Once we finished our breakfast, we left the house and headed to school.

It seemed we weren't the only ones taking advantage of the weather today. During school I realized everyone was wearing t-shirts, khakis, shorts and skirts. Anything that was warm weather appropriate.

"I love your shorts," Katie said when I walked up to her locker. I noticed on the other side of her was a guy wearing a baseball uniform with his backpack on his back and large sports bag hanging on his left shoulder while he leaned against the locker. I assume this was Justin. Katie realized we haven't been formally introduced. "Oh this is Justin, the one who I, well you know."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Justin the one who, you know." he mimics making Katie playfully push him.

"Justin..." she said while he laughs. I smile at their exchange, even if it was a little bit cringe.

"I'll see you guys later."

Later in the day, I was in the lunch line standing next to Sasha as we waited to get our food.

"Katie hasn't been texting me," Sasha admitted as we slid down the line our trays on the steel tray rack. "I tried to text her to apologize, but she won't reply."

"But you didn't say anything wrong, she was the one going off." I said.

Sasha shakes her head. "This is Katie we're talking about. No matter who's wrong or right, she's the one who always gets' offended."

I sigh, then jump slightly when one of the lunch ladies plop whatever type of pasta was being served today on my plate and then screeching out: Next!

We pay for our food then go to sit at our usual spot at the table when we noticed Katie sitting in her usual spot next to Justin who was in Sasha's usual seat. I sit down at my spot opposite of Katie and Sasha picks the seat next to me. Katie looks up when she notices me and smiles. Then she notices Sasha and turns back to Justin nodding along to whatever he was saying to her. Sasha looks to me and rolls her eyes as she places her tray on the table and sits. Sasha and Katie didn't speak to each other all during lunch. Katie spoke to me, but never to Sasha, likewise with Sasha. No eye connect between the two was made during or at the end of lunch.

Unlike lunch, classes felt a lot more enjoyable today. Clapp was even in a good mood and even toned down his usual doucheness. We had gym outside today and were allowed to do whatever we want as long as we were _moving our bodies_ and _perspiring_ in his own words.

Bella told me and Charlie that night at dinner that tomorrow after school, she was going to Port Angeles with her friends to offer constructive criticism which she had to explain to Charlie, since she wasn't actually going to the dance. I recommended the boutique Katie, Sasha and I had gone to and remembered to tell her about the bookstore I saw that I knew she would be interested in.

"You know, we can go the Spring dance together. We might not have dates, and you really can't dance but it could be fun. We can make fun of the drunk idiots together."

My sister and I were upstairs in the bathroom together. It was right after dinner and we were both in the middle of brushing our teeth (me) and braiding our hair back for the night (Bella).

"You know I hate dances and I have two left feet. I would probably get bored and want to leave twenty minutes later."

"But I saw this cute dress online that I think would look great on you!"

Bella turned to me. "Is the only reason why you want me to go is so that you can play dress up with me?"

" ...Maybe. But come on it would be so fun!"

"For who, you?"

"Yes."

Bella finishes braiding the rest of her hair and makes her way out of the bathroom. She tells me something as she walks by.

"I'm good."

Then she proceeds to trip on thin air and loose her balance. At the last minute she catches herself in the middle of the doorway.

"See, that's what I call karma."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it's been a mix of a lot of stuff going on with the corona thing going on, school, and little bit of writer's block. _Since it was __such a late update I've decided the next chapter will be a lot sooner *wink* *wink*._**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. _Also how are you guys doing? Have any of you been able to get anything from the store?_ I haven't seen big packs of papers towels in days and it feels a bit like a ghost town where I live. **

**Until next time, Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends or Lovers?

_Published: 3/31/20_

_Edited: 6/18/20 _

**Chapter 5. Friends or Lovers?**

With Bella in Port Angeles that left Charlie and I to figure out who was cooking dinner tonight. The only thing I've seen Charlie cook since I've been here was a fried egg. Back in Phoenix, the last thing I cooked or tried to cook was spaghetti and I burned the noodles and nearly caught the kitchen on fire. I was then forever banned from touching the stove or entering the kitchen without supervision. I maybe joking on the last part, but the point still stands, I can't cook.

It was the stare-down of the ages when Charlie walked into the kitchen after getting off from work and seeing that no food has been cooked and that the stove hasn't been turned on. He turns to me where I was working on my homework at the table. I looked up at him and shrug.

"I don't cook."

He stood staring, not at me but looking at the fridge across the room that I knew was sparse of food. Charlie knew this as well since Bella did most of the grocery shopping since we've been here.

"You up for a burger and fries?"

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the living room with takeout from the place Charlie ordered. The burger was pretty good and I must've been really hungry because I finished my burger under ten minutes while Charlie still had half of his left, but he was also very invested in the game we were watching. I burped loud enough for it to sound like another creature was inside my body and for Charlie to notice. He looks down to see the foil that had the full sized burger was rolled up and thrown to the side. I was now onto the carton of fries.

He raised a brow and chuckles. "For someone so small, you do eat a lot."

I dip my fries into the ketchup. "I think it has something to do with my metabolism." Then plop the fries into my mouth.

It was about ten minutes later when we heard Bella stumble into the house.

"I'm back."

I turn around to see my sister standing in the archway of the living room. She looked somewhat dazed.

"Your home early." Charlie said.

I turn back around toward the game that was still going on. "This is Bella we're talking about. She probably made up an excuse to leave early so she wouldn't be forced to try on a pair of heels."

I snort at my own joke. Bella didn't find it too funny as I felt something hit the back of my head. It was hard enough to get my attention, but soft enough that it didn't knock me unconscious.

"Hey!"

Charlie who still had his eyes on the TV sighs. "Bella don't throw stuff at your sister... even if she deserves."

I stuck my tongue out playfully toward my sister who rolls her eyes. She looks over to Charlie who still had his back faced to her.

"I'm going to call Jessica before I lay down."

Charlie finally removes his eyes from the TV to turn his body and look at Bella. "Weren't you just with her?"

"Yes–" She hesitates, I noticed. "But I left my jacket in her car. I want to make sure she brings it tomorrow."

"Well, give her a chance to _get_ home first."

"Right." She agreed.

Charlie turns forward to finish watching the game on the TV while I curiously watched my sister walk out of the living room and went into the kitchen.

When I woke up in the morning, I came to a quick realization that my sister and I were late. Now usually on a normal day, Bella was the one screaming for me to get up, but now the roles were reversed and now I'm the one running up the stairs, busting into her room and belly flopping onto her bed in order to wake her up. I forgot how much of a light sleeper my sister was and the moment I jumped onto her bed she immediately kicked me causing me to fall onto the hardwood floor.

"Wh–What... really Nat, what are you doing?"

I'm attempting to climb back onto my feet. "We're late." I grumbled out as I rubbed my ribs where she two footed me.

Bella looked in disbelief but then looks over at her alarm clock which read in bold print **7:30 AM**, and tries to quickly get out of her bed, but gets her feet tangled in her blanket and falls off the bed.

While my sister was taking a quick shower I got changed downstairs, since Charlie was at work. I try to quickly apply my makeup, but was only able to apply eyeliner on my right eye before my sister came barreling down the stairs and yelling about needing to leave now. I put the makeup that I was going to need in my makeup bag and threw it into my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder and following after my sister.

It was foggy outside and very cold causing me to zip up and snuggle into my jacket. The fog was so thick that I didn't notice that there was another car in the driveway until I heard a familiar voice.

"Do you want to ride with me today?"

I was standing next to my sister but slightly behind her. Even if I was in his presence, I felt like this question was directed more toward my sister then to the both of us. He looked a little amused while my sister looked starstruck. I on the other hand was feeling very confused. What the hell was Edward Cullen doing at our house? And since when did he start offering rides? I know he drove her home that one day when she passed out, but now this situation felt like there was something more, something that wasn't communicated with me.

Have I missed something these last couple of weeks? Was my sister and Edward now friends? But the way they are currently staring at each other, friendship might've past and turned into something much more.

Or maybe I'm just over thinking this situation. Yeah right.

Edward turns to me. "The offer is up for you as well Natalie."

I look to my sister who still hasn't said anything. We're were already late and were going to be even more late if she doesn't hurry up and answer the man already.

"I'll take the back seat."

I walk past her, knocking into her purposely on my way to the back of the car. She seems to wake up from her daze wordlessly getting into the passenger seat and shutting her door right after mine.

I contemplated ease dropping on their conversation, but decided against it having a feeling even if I did I probably wouldn't understand it or they would talk about something that wouldn't interest me. Anyway, my makeup wasn't finished and I didn't have much time so I put my earphones in, took out my makeup bag along with a small carry on mirror and attempted to finish putting on the minimal makeup that I usually wear.

Every now and then as Edward drove, I would look up to see them looking at each other and talking. I also realized Edward Cullen drives a lot faster than my sister and other people in this town and probably back in Phoenix. I swear he had to hit over a 100 on the speedometer, but somehow he drove so smooth that my hands didn't abruptly move to one side while I lined my eyes and put lip balm on my lips.

Edward's speeding allowed for us to get to school on time. Edward opened the door for me as I exited.

"Thanks." I said to him. He smiles politely. I say goodbye and thank Edward for the ride and then we went our separate ways once I noticed Sasha across the parking lot.

I walk up to Sasha who was staring incredulously at my sister and Edward along with other students nearby as they walked toward the cafeteria building. She turns to look at me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Beats me," I state as I stand next to her watching the two in the distance. "One moment my sister hates the guy then they become somewhat civil and now he's driving us to school in his car."

She turns to me, intrigue in her eyes. "Are they dating?"

"I have no clue."

We walked through the parking lot and enter the school. We were walking down the hallway toward our lockers when we noticed Katie with Justin walking next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder coming towards us. They stop in front of us, Katie's eyes immediately going to me, expectation and excitement written on her face.

"Since when did your sister and Edward _Cullen_ become a thing?"

I barely could understand what she said as it came out rushed and it caught me off guard.

"I just know about as much as everyone else." I admit.

Justin lets out a low whistle. "The only people I've seen Edward and the rest of the Cullen's talk to, besides themselves, are to the teachers."

"Really?" I say not realizing how closed off the Cullen's were to everyone else.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie were the only ones I ever had a conversation with. Between the two, Rosalie was more of an outlier with her domineering presence. Alice on the other hand was excitable and very talkative. And Edward was charming and confident, but not in the same way as Rosalie but in way as if he knew a lot more than everyone else. And the last two, I don't know much about them.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Sasha interjects, causing Katie to nod in agreement; the first time I've seen her acknowledge her presence these last couple of days. "But we also don't have that many classes with them besides that one Spanish class."

"In the classes I have with the older siblings, they never raise their hands or ask any questions. But when they are called on, which is rare, they always know the answers." Justin said.

"All I know is that I'm going to need to find someone else to drive me to school."

"That sexual tension must be through the roof." Sasha said laughing as she nudges me while we stood on side of the hallway.

"I can take you."

I look up at Justin who was standing a few feet in front of from me. I raised a brow then look over and down at Katie who still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I would drive with him, but my parents just got me a car and expect me to drive it." Katie admits with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm fine with it," she looks up at Justin a dazed look in her eyes. "I'm not the jealous type."

I look to my left at Sasha who just shrugs at me, not knowing what to say. I look back at Justin who was now looking at me, expecting an answer.

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

Since Justin offered to drive me to school, I didn't want him to be waiting on me for too long, so I took the initiative to get up earlier than usual. I forgot to tell Charlie about my new driving arrangement but he wouldn't mind, hopefully. Right as I was tying up the laces on my ragged boots, I heard a honk from outside meaning he was here.

"I'll see you later Bella!" I called out. She was upstairs brushing her teeth.

I walk outside and once again in the driveway I see Edward's silver car. Just down the driveway Justin was pulled up on the side of the street. I walk next to Edward's car on the driver side and wave to him. He rolls down his window.

"I see you got another ride." He states.

"Yeah," I said. "Justin offered to drive me and I thought you would want to talk to my sister without me being a burden."

"You're not a burden Natalie."

"You say that now until I start singing Danity Kane's greatest hits and I only know two of their songs word for word."

He laughs, whimsically. "Thank you, Natalie."

I wink. "I'll see you _lovebirds_ later."

I walk down the driveway and met Justin halfway, who was now outside of his Jeep.

"I can take your bag." He offered.

I was going to tell him to not worry about it, but he had already grabbed my bag.

"Thanks."

He's at the passenger side of the door and opens it for me before I can even touch the handle. I jump inside his two door Jeep with a little extra help from Justin and then he closes the door. A moment later he's opening up the drivers side and jumping in. He throws my bag into the back of the car and looks to me.

"You ready?"

I nod.

He smiles.

Then he takes the Jeep out of park and put's it into drive and we are moving down the street.

"So," he begins. "You excited for the dance?"

"Sure," I say. "This is my first girl's choice dance. We didn't have these back in Phoenix."

It was a beat of mild silence. He had the radio on, but it was being played like background noise. Not too loud for it drown out our conversation.

"You ask anyone?" he asks. "Or has anyone asked you?"

"No," I said. "To both you questions. I'm not too worried about that and don't really care if I get a date."

The song on the radio had changed to some obnoxious rock metal song.

"That's nice..." he trails off.

I raised a brow at that, but nothing more. We didn't speak the rest of the ride. He turned the radio up, the music now filling up the space. We arrive and pull up at the school right next to Katie who was standing next to Sasha and they were actually having a civil conversation.

"You guys are talking now?" I ask after I hopped out of the Jeep. I walked up to them standing in front of Katie's Subaru.

"We hashed it out last night on the phone," Katie admits. "After Justin gave me his word of advice. I realized how childish I was acting, and decided to apologize."

Justin now was standing next to Katie his arm automatically going around her waist.

"We're back to being friends now." Sasha said.

I was relieved. Now I didn't need to pick sides.

"Thank you Justin for being the voice of reason."

"I'm happy you two are talking again. Now I don't need to listen to Katie blab on about how evil Lauren Mallory is."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. **

**To answer the question about if Natalie is going to find someone or have a love interest? She will and it could possibly be more than one, but that's all I'm going to say at the moment. **

**Also what do you guys think of the characters? What are your opinions on Katie, Sasha and Justin? **

**Also thanks everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting. Please be safe!**

**xxx Too Chey**


	6. Chapter 6 Ten Things I Hate About You

_Edited: 6/18/20_

**Chapter 6. Ten Things I Hate About You**

It was Thursday night. I was lying down on the couch, watching TV in the living room when I heard a car door slam shut from outside. I assumed it was either Charlie or Bella. A minute or two later, the front door opens and I could hear multiple voices coming from outside. I turned my head and peaked over the couch to see Bella walking in along with Charlie and two other people I haven't seen since Bella and I last visited Forks for the summer.

I've only known a handful of people in my life who were wheelchair bound and Billy Black was one of them. His black but caring eyes stared up at me once he rolled into the living room and noticed me.

"Is that Natalie?" he asked feigning shock as he smiled up at me.

"Who else would it be?" I half joked. He chuckles.

I move off the couch to stand on my feet leaning against the armrest. I place my right hand on the back of the couch to steady myself.

"And I see you've gotten taller than your sister. Are you sure you're not the oldest?"

"No amount of growth will ever make me forget that she's _baby_ swan."

And there's the one person I almost forgot was there, almost. Billy turns his head around to the one person I wish was anywhere but here.

"Jake." He warns. "What did I say before we left the house?"

"It's alright Billy," I interject. "He's just jealous that my hair is longer than his."

Charlie rolls his eyes as he takes off his jacket in the hallway and hangs it up.

"Natalie, be nice."

"I am."

"You too Jake." Billy says.

"I will."

Black wheels his dad into the living room making sure to bump me on the way. He was lucky there wasn't anything close enough for me to grab and throw at him. Being the mature person that I was, I stuck my tongue out at him while his back was turned to me. While Billy was preoccupied talking to Charlie, who were both now in the living room; Jacob moves his right arm around his back and stops to give me the middle finger. I roll my eyes.

Unlike my sister, Jacob Black and I were not friends. I wouldn't even call us acquaintances. The only reason we have to be near each other is because of Billy, Charlie and especially Bella. When I used to visit Charlie for the one month in the summer with Bella, Charlie would go fishing with Billy. While they fish, Bella and I would hang out with Black and his two older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. From what I remembered I mostly played with the twins while my sister hung out with Black. Wherever she went there he was trailing right after her, like some lost puppy.

We were pretty civil with one another at first and might've even become good friends. My dislike for him all began on the day he embarrassed me in front of his friends on the reservation.

Ever since that awful day, Jacob Black and I were not friends and I made sure of it.

For dinner, Bella made grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. I was forced to hand out the plates to Charlie, Billy and the other one.

"Well why can't you do it?" I whined once she handed me the plate of grilled cheese for _him_.

"Because I'm the one making dinner. Honestly, It's not like I'm forcing you to go kiss him."

"I rather jump off a cliff, headfirst."

"You're so overdramatic."

Bella pushes me in the direction of the front room, I sigh heavily and begrudgingly walk into the living room to hand Black his sandwich.

"Here." I say as I basically throw the plate at him which he catches. He goes to take a bite, but Billy gives him a knowing look making Black sigh and look up at me.

"_Thank you_."

"Yeah whatever."

"Natalie." Charlie doesn't even look at me, his eyes on the TV.

I sigh. "_Your welcome_, I guess."

We all watched the game, including Bella, while we ate. I made sure to not sit next to Black and instead got the armchair next to the couch.

Once the game ended, it was time for Billy and the other one to leave. On their way out, Black was talking to Bella about her and her friends returning to the beach. I waved goodbye to Billy and sort of acknowledged Black after a pointed look by Charlie. Once the door closed Bella started to head upstairs while I headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, girls." Charlie said.

We both stopped to turn to him. He was still smiling in his relaxed posture after tonight's surprise from his old friend.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Average."

"My badminton team won all four games."

"Wow," Charlie says. "I didn't know you could play badminton."

"I didn't know you can play a sport." I said.

"Well, actually I can't, but my partner is really good," she admitted. I laughed.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked with token interest.

"Um... Mike Newton," She told him.

"Oh yeah — you said you were friends with the Newton kid." He perked up. "Nice family." He mused for a minute. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?"

"He's kind of dating my friend Jessica, and I don't think Jessica would be too keen on me going to a dance with her boyfriend. Besides, you both know I'm not a good dancer."

I snorted. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Well, I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home."

I forgot all about that Seattle trip Bella told us she was going to, to avoid the dance. I wondered if she's bringing Edward with her. Maybe that's why she's going to Seattle, to spend time with Edward...

Charlie turns to me. "And I want you to be careful at the dance. I don't want to smell or hear anything about alcohol, don't forget I'm the Chief of Police."

I nodded at the warning. "I promise I won't be drinking or taking any substance that isn't legal, scout's honor."

Bella and I were dismissed. Instead of going into the kitchen I followed my sister up the stairs, curious about her little trip to Seattle and if she was bringing a certain someone.

"So," I said once I made sure I heard Charlie take a seat in the living room. I closed her bedroom door and plopped myself on her bed. "This trip to Seattle, you taking anyone with you?"

My sister is opening up drawers, assuming she's looking for something she can change into. I see her hesitate slightly as she goes to grab a shirt out of the top drawer.

"No." She lies. And I knew she was lying, but didn't have proof, yet.

"Oh." She bends down to get herself a pair of shorts and fresh set of under garments. I just watch her as she walks around her room collecting her clothes, shampoo, body wash, rag and anything else she would need for the bathroom. She turns and looks at me, realizing I was just staring at her.

"What?"

I stand up. "You're going to Seattle with Edward, aren't you?!"

She stumbles. I caught her.

"I knew it." I said. "And you bold faced lied to Charlie about going alone!"

She stood in front of her closed door, her clothes and toiletries in her hands.

"It's not even that big of a deal. Besides, have you told Charlie that your being driven to school by a 19 year old senior? By the way, I just found that out recently."

She had me there.

"Touché."

* * *

Friday's are supposed to be the one day of the week where you're supposed to be happy, excited and relieved that it's Friday. By the end of the school day, I was feeling none of those things when I walked out of school. My morning started off with me waking up feeling more tired, as if I never went to bed last night, even though I did. Then in the same morning, when I had walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I had stared back at myself in complete horror when I saw a big red pimple on the top of my nose. I was Rudolph the red nosed freaking reindeer. This thing stood out against my pale unforgiving complexion. It was too close to the center of my face that my long brown hair wouldn't be able to save me. I tried using foundation to cover it up, but unfortunately for me, this pimple wanted to be seen by the world. It was too fresh and new for me to try and pop, so I was going to be stuck with it.

Then, in my calculus class Mr. Varner handed our tests back. I honestly thought I did well on it. I actually studied and felt like I knew the material well enough. But when Mr. Varner approached my desk and handed my test back faced down, I knew this was not a good sign. I flipped it over not wasting time once he walked to the next student and my stomach nearly dropped to the floor. I just didn't do bad, I flunked it. I had a great big F on the top right corner, the red ink staring back at me menacingly.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I still had the forsaken test in my hand. I could see Katie and Sasha at the usual table we sat at. Katie was in the middle of spreading something on her toast while Sasha already had her lunch tray with food in front of her. As I got closer to them, I could see Katie trying to tempt Sasha to try some of her lunch, but Sasha just kept shaking her head. Before they could both notice my presence, I threw the paper toward them landing in between their lunches. They didn't need to pick it up to see the big red F on top. Sasha grimaced.

"Yikes."

Katie took the test in her hand.

"Did he give you points for at least writing your name?"

"No. He doesn't believe that writing your name deserves a point."

I took a seat next to Sasha. I grabbed a tater tot from her tray.

"Hey!"

Katie flipped through the test, not hiding her shock at my stupidity.

"Well, at least you got this one... never mind."

She flips the test over and slides it to me across the table. I didn't even want to look at it, or even touch it. I go to grab another tater tot from Sasha's tray, but she smacks my hand away.

"Hey, go get your own."

I roll my eyes but stood up to go get into the lunch line.

"You can always have some my avocado toast."

I look down at the green glop covering her toast and almost shuddered.

"I'll take my chances with the cafeteria food."

Sasha nods in agreement. "Here, here."

"It's not even that bad." Katie mutters.

I walk up to the lunch line grabbing a tray and putting it down on the tray rack. People are lined up behind as well, as they waited to be served their lunch.

"You know, I can help you study for math."

I nearly jump out of my sneakers. I whip my head to my left to see none other than Edward Cullen standing behind me, no tray in hand.

"Jesus! Could you give me a warning before you give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he apologizes, but is grinning.

I move a few steps when the line moved.

"How did you know I needed–"

"I had an inkling feeling when I happened to overhear your conversation."

"Oh, so now you're eavesdropping."

"It's not that hard when you and your friends talk so loudly. Besides, I was walking past your table when I heard about your misfortune."

"You mean my stupidity."

"You're not stupid."

I look up at him assuming he was going to make a joke, but he wasn't smiling or even smirking. He was being serious, and I was surprised.

"Really."

"Believe me, I have met some ignorant people in my life, and you're not one of them."

"NEXT."

I scooted down the line and picked up my tray so the lunch lady could put whatever was being served today on my plate. I look back at Edward who was looking at something in the distance. I appreciated what he said.

"Thank you."

He looks back at me and smiles.

Gym class was gym. Clapp was in a bad mood, and as usual and we the students had to endure it. By the time I left gym, I didn't even want to go to Spanish. I don't even think I could walk to Spanish. I was being overdramatic, as usual, but I really didn't want to go to Spanish. I knew for a fact there wasn't going to be a pop quiz today since we just had a test yesterday so that gave me a good reason for why I should skip. My second reason was because that math test was still on my mind. And my final reason is that I honestly just don't want to go. So, I decided to skip Spanish.

Since I had a good hour to myself, I decided to walk to the bleachers. It was far enough away from the school that no teacher would catch me outside. I wasn't the only one skipping it seems like. When I walked up to the bleachers on the turf field behind the school, I saw a group of students and a few stragglers behind the bleachers. I didn't need to get too close to know what they were doing.

I headed toward sitting on top of the bleachers and moving away from them. I sat down and took my bookbag off. I pulled out my small mirror to look at my nose, hoping and wishing that the pimple magically disappeared, but lo and behold it was still there. I groaned.

"You know the longer you stare, the longer it will be there."

I close the mirror and look down to see a guy standing a few steps below me. He had a cigarette in his left hand that he put to his mouth to inhale and blow out.

"Well at least that's what my mother told me."

I stared at him confused as to why he was talking to me. I haven't met or seen him in school before and I've been here since January. It's now March.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He puts the cigarette up to his mouth once again. This time he keeps it in between his lips, but moves it to the side of his mouth.

"Drew, short for Andrew."

He holds his hand out intending for me to shake. I look down at it, tempting to just leave him hanging and hoping he would leave, but I took my right hand out and shake it, not wanting to come off as conceited.

"Nat, short for Natalie."

He smiles with that cigarette still in his mouth. Our introductions invited him to walk up the bleachers and move to stand closer to me. He takes a seat next to me.

"I've never seen you here before. This your first time _skipping_?"

It sounded like he was mocking me.

"Ha ha. No. I've done it plenty of times back in Phoenix."

It sounded like I was trying to prove myself to him which was odd. _Why was I trying to prove myself?_ I didn't need his approval.

"Ooh. Well aren't you the bad girl," He was smirking. "Maybe that's what I should call you now: Bad Girl Swan."

"Ha ha. So original," An hour to myself has now been completely ruined by some guy who doesn't understand boundaries. "And could you please put that smoke out before I get lung cancer."

I thought he would've ignored me and keep puffing away, but I was wrong. He raises a brow at my request but takes the cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out on the metal seat.

"Happy?" he asks.

I was befuddled, but didn't want him to know that so I just shrug in response.

"Shouldn't you get back down there to your _friends,_they might get worried about you."

"My _friends_?" he mocks. "Oh, you mean the ones smoking pot and popping pills. Yeah, they're not my _friends_ and whatever else you think they are."

Before I could respond we hear the school bell ring in the distance meaning school had ended. Drew stands up and takes out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He takes one out and a lighter from inside his jacket and lights the cig in between his fingers. He puts it up to his mouth, inhales then moves the cig away from his mouth to let out a puff of smoke.

"I'll see you later Bad Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and apologies for the late update. I hoped you enjoyed and hope you continue reading. Thanks again for the reviews, likes and favorites. Stay safe y'all. **


	7. Chapter 7 I Wanna Dance

Edited: 6/18/20

**Chapter 7. I Wanna Dance **

The dance was tonight. My dress had come in last week and it fit good enough that I was able to sit and bend down without feeling like the dress would rip open as if I was turning into the Incredible Hulk. Charlie and Bella were going to be out of the house for the whole day. Sasha and Katie were going to come over later today so that we could get ready together. Charlie was going to be out fishing with the guys, while Bella was going to be spending the day with lover boy.

I was washing my cereal bowl dish when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could make it into the hallway, I heard my sister stumbling down the stairs and watch as she nearly bump her head on the door, before she swung it open, nearly taking the door off its hinges.

_Somebody's excited._

I watched with a raised brow when I saw it was Edward standing on the other side. Figures. Then I snorted when I realized they were both matching.

"Nice outfits."

Edward found it funny, laughing. "Morning to you too, Natalie."

Bella turns to me. "I'll see you later tonight, hopefully."

I roll my eyes at her motherly tone. "Yes mom. And I'll make sure to be on my best behavior."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Be safe."

I nodded, "You too."

"I always am."

I snorted and looked over at Edward. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Edward smiles. "I will."

I stood in the doorway and watch my sister and Edward walk toward her truck. She gets in the driver's seat and he in the passenger. I waved and watch my sister slowly but surely back out of the driveway and go left down the road. As I close and lock the door I realized Edward's car wasn't in the driveway. How did he get here? Did he walk here? That doesn't make sense. He probably just had someone drop him off, I concluded.

Up until 5pm, I had the house to myself. I did some laundry, talked and gossiped with my mother who wanted me to take a bunch of pictures of my outfit once I finished getting ready and send them to her. Then, I did some homework until Sasha and Katie got here. I had just got out of the shower when I heard someone knock on the door. I threw on a robe tying the belt around my waist and walked downstairs. I passed by a clock on the wall to see it was half past four, they were early.

I opened the door and to my surprise it wasn't Katie or Sasha. It was Alice Cullen. I was surprised to see Edward's sister at my front door since the last time I had a real conversation with her was when she had driven me home that one day my sister had passed out. I think that was about a week ago.

"Hi," she says, as bubbly as she was the day I met her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, you're fine. I just got out of the shower."

"Yeah, I can smell the lavender and honey."

I didn't realize it had such a strong scent.

"Thanks..."

"So, I came by to actually give you something."

"Oh?"

She pulls a box out of her large purse and hands it out to me.

"Did I owe you something?" I was perplexed not remembering if from our last conversation that I borrowed something from her or asked for something.

"No, no, it's a gift. A gift of friendship."

Now I was even more confused. We barely talked. I knew her brother was hanging out with my sister now, but I didn't expect there to be gift sharing now.

"I didn't get you anything."

"No need, this is just a little something that I had lying around and realized that I didn't need any more and thought you would put it to better use."

"Alice, I can't."

"Then I won't leave until you accept."

Another shock. For someone so little she could be very tenacious and a little terrifying. She stared at me still smiling and waiting for me. I felt as if no matter how many times I would say no, she wasn't going to give up. So, I gave in.

"Thank you, Alice."

If possible, her smile got even bigger. "Your welcome Natalie and can't wait to see you at the dance. I know you'll look amazing."

I stood there highly confused over what just transpired as Alice turned and walked down the porch steps, down the driveway and into her very cute yellow convertible before smiling and waving to me and driving off. Just as she left, Katie's car pulled up into the driveway with Sasha in the passenger seat. They both get out of her car with their dresses in one hand and duffle bag filled with everything we needed for tonight in the other. They walked up to me and looked down at the box in my hand.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

I sigh. "A gift from a friend."

Music was playing as we were in the bathroom applying our makeup. I was sat on the side of the tub with a small handheld mirror in my hand as I carefully applied eyeliner on my water line. Katie and Sasha stood at the sink as they applied their makeup.

"So," Katie said as she rubs in the foundation on her face. "There's a party right after the dance that Justin is hosting at his house. His parents are on a business trip and won't be back until Tuesday night."

"Eh, I don't know..." Sasha was lining her lips. "I might be too tired after the dance."

"The dance ends at 10:30. You can't be that tired."

"Well..."

Katie turns to me. "And what about you?"

I grabbed a tissue to put in between my lips to get excess lip stick off.

"I mean, if I'm up for it, I'll go." She jumps, excited. "But no promises. Don't forget my dad's the police chief so it wouldn't be a good look for the Chief of Police's daughter to be caught out at a party."

"Nothing will happen, it's just a party with a few other people from school."

I rolled my eyes. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Twenty minutes later we were all finished with our makeup. We used my sister's room as a place to finish getting ready. I had just finished zipping up the dress when I heard a shout from Sasha.

"Holy shit!"

I turn around to see both Sasha and Katie looking down at something on Bella's bed

"No freaking way."

"What is it?"

Katie turns to me with the box the Alice gave to me earlier, now opened.

"Whoever is the friend that gave you this, can they be my friend?"

I walk to her and look down inside the box to see a pair of nude colored shoes with a red bottom.

"LOUBOUTIN!"

I picked up the shoe in disbelief. Why the hell would Alice give me a Louboutin shoe? And on top of it she says she had no use for it. Who just gives away Louboutin shoes? Katie and Sasha seem to be in their own little worlds as they attempt to guess the price of the shoe.

"How much you think it cost?"

"A band, give or take."

"$1,000 whole dollars. I need to look this up. Where the hell is my phone?"

While they searched for their phones, I continued to look down strangely at the expensive shoes. I just can't wrap my head around it.

"I don't even need these..."

"Found it!"

Katie picks up her phone and begins to rapidly tap away on the screen. Her mouth drops open in shock and looks over at me.

"2,000 whole dollars. That's how much those shoes cost."

"I wish I had that much money to spend on a pair of shoes and then just give them away."

Katie nods with Sasha. "Here, here."

"I already have shoes." I state. I wave the pair of shoes that I were going to wear tonight in the air. "See, perfectly good shoes."

"But they're not red bottoms, are they?"

"There perfectly good shoes." I stated. Proving my point, I slid the high heeled shoes on my feet and stood proudly in them. "See."

I took a step intending to further prove my point and show off until I heard something snap and had to readjust my balance as I felt my right foot lower to the floor now standing with a broken heel. I sigh.

"So, Louboutin it is."

We rode in Katie's car to the school were the dance was being held. I couldn't wait to dance and have fun with my friends. I probably will be spending my night with Sasha almost forgetting about Katie going with Justin until we pulled up next to his jeep.

"Hello ladies." he shouts grinning from ear to ear as he stood leaning against his door with a flask in his hand which I assumed had something that wasn't water or juice inside.

"Hey Justin."

"What's up–"

"Oh Justin, come on. I said no drinking until at least 30 minutes into the dance."

"Relax I only had a few sips." He holds it out toward Katie, Sasha and I. Waving it around in our directions. "You guys want some?"

Sasha shakes her head. "I'm good."

He turns to me. "I'm with her."

Then to an irritable Katie. "No. And could you be less obvious." she mutters. "A teacher might see you."

He waves his hand. "They probably want to have a little fun too."

She rolls her eyes. "Let's go."

She grabs his arm dragging him toward the gym where the dance is being held. I turn to Sasha and wrap my arm around hers.

"You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

We laugh and walk in the direction where Katie had dragged Justin to.

We can hear the music the closer we got to the gym. As we got closer I could hear that it was a throwback song from the 90's. Sasha was nodding her head.

"Ooh, I LOVE this song! Let's walk a little faster."

We walked as fast as our heels could take us to the gym. The doors of the gym were opened. There were streamers going down the door and lights framing the doorway. Walking through the door Sasha and I had to jump out of the way as some boys came running past with Coach Clapp yelling, hot on their heels. Sasha and I turned to each other shaking our heads, speaking simultaneously.

"Freshman."

We laugh together, shaking our heads and walking to whatever spot we could find on the dance floor to finally let loose. I was on my feet for about thirty minutes before I finally had to take a break and find a secluded spot on the bleachers. I haven't really broken the shoes in, but was surprised that I lasted that long on my feet. A guy in my 3rd period sociology class asked Sasha to dance and I had to nearly forcibly push her in his direction so she could go dance with the guy.

I was sitting, minding my business, watching the rowdy crowd of students dance like maniacs when I saw Alice Cullen coming toward me with a boy very closely behind her.

"Natalie!" I smile and sat there perplexed and caught off guard when she hugs me. It was light and quick, but still felt so out of the blue. "You look amazing and– OH! I see your wearing the shoes. They look amazing on you."

I look down at the shoes. "Alice, are you sure I can ke–"

"Yes, and I don't want to hear anything else about it unless it's you talking about how cute the shoes are."

I rolled my eyes playfully but smiled and accepted defeat. Alice turns around and is telling the guy behind her something that I couldn't hear over the loud music blasting from the speakers in the gym. It was an awkward moment between us once Alice turned back to me, but she didn't seem to notice. The guy behind her moves a couple of steps so now he stood right next to her.

"Hello," he says slowly as if regretting to even be talking to me. Alice looked on encouraging. "My name is Jasper Cullen."

It sounded robotic and forced. I smile wanting to be nice and put my hand out intending to shake his, but he just stood there arms stiffly to his side looking anywhere but at me. I awkwardly put my arm back into my lap.

"I'm Natalie."

He doesn't seem to acknowledge that I said anything. I don't even know if he even heard me. Alice puts an encouraging hand on his arm. She tells him something and Jasper walks away.

"I forced him to come."

I nodded.

"He can be a bit shy."

I nod again. "I see."

She decides to take a seat next to me on the bleachers.

"So what are you doing after the dance?"

I almost forgot that I promised Katie that I would go to Justin's party after the dance.

"I'm supposed," I had to get closer to her so she could hear me. "to be going to this party that's going on after the dance, but I don't know if I even want–"

"You shouldn't." she tells me, loud enough for me to hear over the music. I turn to her interested to know what she meant. "I'm assuming this is a Justin Daniel's party."

She said it like she already knew. I nodded, concurring her statement.

"Every one of his parties, or at least most of his parties usually end up being busted by the cops or someone going to the hospital."

I put my head in my hand.

"I'm not saying you should go, but you should _think_ about it. Your father _is_ the Chief of Police."

"Yeah, I know."

A very popular and annoying pop song plays through the speakers as we just sat there not saying anything. Alice suddenly gets up.

"Have a nice night, Katie."

"You too." I reply. She looks to me as if going to say something, but she just sighs and smiles before walking gracefully down the bleachers and back onto the gym floor. Not even a minute after she left I felt my phone vibrating in my clutch. I open it and saw the caller ID reading KATIE. I answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Natalie! I tried to look for you before I left, but Justin was getting impatient."_

I had to cover my other ear, so I could hear her.

_"We left the dance early and headed to his house because he ordered something and needed to be there–"_ I was walking down the bleachers making sure to watch my step. _"Anyway. I gave Sasha my keys so you guys can drive up there together, since I had to drive with Justin in his Jeep."_

I sigh heavily.

_"There should be no excuse as to why you both can't be there. See ya!"_

The call ended before I could even tell her that I didn't want to go. I sigh, putting my phone back into my clutch as I walked down the bleachers. Trying to walk down bleachers in heels while attempting to put your phone back inside your purse wasn't a very good idea on my part. I realized my mistake after I misstepped and felt myself falling down face first toward the gym floor. One moment I was bracing for impact, the next I wasn't falling anymore and was now in someone's arms. I turn my head and look into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the bad girl."

I abruptly stood up. Trying to straighten myself out and regain my composure after a very humiliating situation. I stood tall intending to not let what just happened get to me.

"And if isn't... you."

I cringe at my inability to think of something creative. I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He looks around. "Well, I mean this is the school dance. And it's opened for all the students to come... so... that's why I'm here."

I roll my eyes. "I–I know that. I just meant why were you here–" My tongue wasn't trying to work with me at the moment. "Here to. Why were you next... OH you know what I mean."

He genuinely smiles. "I mean if you wanted me to just let you face plant onto the floor, by means tell me this next time and I'll gladly just watch you fall on your face."

I wanted to say something back to him, but I couldn't– no, I wouldn't. I just shake my head and continued to walk and try to find Sasha and get the heck out of here, but Drew continues to talk to me, following closely behind.

"What did I say?" he asks as we maneuvered around the dancing bodies. "I was joking."

"I know that." I didn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I'm just late for a party and need to find my–"

"You're going to a Justin _Daniel's_ party?"

He sounded like he was in disbelief. I turn feeling a bit offended. What does he mean by that?

"And what's wrong with me going to a _Justin_ _Daniels_ party?"

We nearly bump into each other after my abrupt stop and turn, but Drew made sure to keep a safe distance.

"You don't look like the type–"

"And what _type_ do I look like?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

There was a slow song playing. Odd number of people in groups went to sit down while the couples got up to dance together. I then realized during my irritation that I got a couple steps closer to Drew and could feel his breath hitting my face. It smelt like fresh mint.

"Natalie!"

I turn to see Sasha standing waving her arm in the air over the throng of students. She was near the doors where we came from, waiting for me. I turn back to Drew intending to end this conversation for good, but he was one step ahead of me.

"I guess I'll see you at the party then."

He walks off. I turn and watch as he walks past Sasha and out the gym doors. I walk up to Sasha who was looking at me incredulously.

"Since when did you and Drew Goodwin become buddy buddy."

I roll my eyes. "It's a long story. Let's leave before Katie decides to blow up my phone with urgent texts."

There were only a couple of cars outside when we pulled up to Justin's house. We could hear the music from the outside and saw just about every light was on in the two story house. This didn't look too bad, until I got inside. I followed Sasha up the brick path to the front door. Before she could knock the door flung open and two guys were running outside, laughing and intoxicated. Stepping inside the house I realized that I spoke too soon. There were a lot of people in here. And when I say a lot, I mean more then number of students at the dance. Sasha and I had to push ourselves through people as we attempted to maneuver ourselves around. I accidently bumped into someone spilling their drink and I was going to apologize when I saw how angry they looked until they saw me and smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

It sounded disgusting and creepy even though it was just two words. I continued walking wanting to steer clear away from him. I saw when I looked at him that he definitely was too old to be in high school. I then realized as I started to look around and observe the other people in the house, that a lot of these people didn't look like they belong in high school.

"How old are these people!" I shouted over the loud trap music. Sasha was holding onto my arm making sure we didn't lose one another in the crowd of people.

"No idea!" she shouted back.

We made our way to the kitchen, somehow and finally found Katie who was in the middle of pouring herself a drink and looked like she had a few before we got here.

"O.M.G. YOU MADE IT!"

She stumbled toward us, tripping over her bare feet; where the hell were her shoes? We caught her before she could fall down. She giggles.

"Whoops!"

I could smell the lingering alcohol on her breath. This was going to be a long night. We had to help move her in order for her to sit on a nearby table since the chairs were either taken or missing.

"Katie, you know you're a lightweight." Sasha shouts disappoint lacing her voice. "Who gave you this anyway?"

Katie seems to be completely ignoring what Sasha was saying. "You both look SOOO AMAZING!"

I would accept the compliment if she wasn't drunk.

"Naddie! YOUR BOOBS LOOK FAB U LOUS!"

I had to cover her mouth as now she was yelling. The music maybe loud but a drunk person could be even louder. She attempts to move my hand away but it was sloppy and weak attempts. She gives up.

"You need to stop yelling Katie." I tell her.

I remove my hand from her mouth.

"Whaddya meannnn? I wasn't yelling. THIS IS YELLING!"

Now Katie was attempting to stand on the table and Sasha was now trying to get her off the table before she falls. I sigh, why did I come here?

"You guys need help?"

I turn around and lo and behold, it's Drew. This night was going to get worse after all.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"WOO!"

I close my eyes sighing and turn back to a very clumsy and intoxicated Katie.

"Katie could you please get down."

"I WANNA DANCE!"

Sasha rolls her eyes and looks at me. "You think if I knock her out, she'll remember it?"

That was a good idea.

"I got it."

Drew walks around us and pulls on Katie's arm lightly to try and get her attention. But I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Hey Katie. Kaaatie!" She looks to be in her own little world. "You hungry?"

That got her attention. She looks with her red eyes and hazy vision, down at Drew. "Food?!"

"Yes." He nods in agreement. "You can get whatever you want, if you get off the table."

She nods, lowering herself as Drew helps her picking her up bridal style and carefully placing her on the floor. Sasha grabs a hold of her arm and turns to me.

"I'm going to try and get her to the car. We should probably leave."

I nodded whole heartedly agreeing. Katie looks to be in and out of it, but then suddenly grabs a hold of my wrist as we go to move.

"My bag... is... I need my bag."

I forgot that she had her bag.

"Where is it," I asked.

"Up, up." She points her finger up toward the ceiling. It was upstairs.

"I'll go get it." Then I noticed how badly Sasha was struggling with Katie who wasn't being helpful at the moment as most of her body weight was leaned up against Sasha who was awkwardly trying to hold her up. "Or I can just help you to the car and I can come back to–"

"I got her." Drew says. I forgot he was there, almost. He picks her up bridal style once again then looks to Sasha. "You have the key?" she nods. "I'll carry her and you get the door."

He turns to me. "You can go look for her bag and we'll wait for you outside."

I nodded, a loss for words as I watch Drew carefully maneuver himself around people and forcibly telling them to move as Sasha followed in the rear. I took off in a different direction not wanting to be here any longer and get the hell out of here. I found the stairs and had to push may way through to get to the second floor. Luckily Justin's house wasn't too big so there weren't many rooms to go through. The first door was closed and I heard some rustling from inside and giggles. Oh lord. I knocked. Katie's bag could possibly be in there.

"Ex–excuse me? Do you guys see a bag in there?" All I got were some more giggles. I rolled my eyes and knocked again with a little extra force. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

I heard some moving and shuffling before the door swung open and a very angry looking guy standing on the other side with no shirt on.

"There's no purse in here."

I raised an unconvinced brow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

The door slams into my face. Well then. I move to the next door, which was a bathroom, a very disgusting bathroom as there was some unidentified liquid in the sink and a clogged toilet with chunks inside. I tried not to gag and throw up right then and there as I did a quick sweep through the bathroom before leaving empty handed. After going through a few more bedrooms and not finding a purse, I knocked on the last door at the end of the hallway. When I knocked again and got no answer, I twist the knob to find it was unlocked and slowly opened the door just in case I walked into something that I didn't want to see.

I sighed when I saw that the room was unoccupied. When I looked around, I concluded it was Justin's room once I saw the familiar gym bag in the corner and baseball bats lying down on the floor next to his bed. I quickly searched. First checking underneath his bed, which was dirty. Then I went into the attached bathroom and looked in there, only to come up empty handed. I went back into his room and searched his dresser. I thought that Katie's bag was going to forever be lost until I opened the nightstand drawer and saw the familiar blue bag that I saw her carrying earlier.

I sigh, relieved. "Finally."

I heard a door closing and turn to see Justin's door was now closed and someone that I really didn't want to see right now standing in front of it.

"Hello, beautiful."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was originally going to make this chapter into two chapters, but I felt bad for updating later than usual so I kept it as one whole chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed and I wanted to know if you guys like the lengths of these chapters up to now or if you want the next chapters be longer or even be shorter or just stay the same as it is now. Also thanks so much for the reviews, really appreciate it and the follows and favs as well. **

**Thanks and stay safe.**


	8. Chapter 8 Are you alright?

_Edited: 6/19/20_

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Insinuation of sexual assault. **

* * *

**Chapter 8. Are you alright?**

He stood there, or should I say teetered, on his spot in front of the door, the only door to get in and out of this room. I could smell the alcohol lingering off of his breath even though we stood a good distance away from each other. His eyes were struggling to stay open and when they were, they looked bloodshot.

"I really have to go."

"Goooo?! The par-tay has just staarrrted."

His words were slurring and cramming against one another as he spoke. He couldn't even complete a sentence without swaying. I rolled my eyes. From how drunk he looked, I think I could honestly take him. He stood about my height and it didn't look like he ever lifted a day in his life. As i'm contemplating my next move, I notice that he's starting to get closer and closer and‒

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

This drunk idiot caught me off guard as I was lost in my thoughts, and had grabbed my arm. Now for someone without most of his bearings, he wasn't as weak as I thought he would be. Instinctively, I went into attack mode and aimed a kick in his stomach. He let out a groan and bent over, releasing some of the pressure he had on my arm, but still his hand wouldn't let go.

"You LITTLE BI-"

I go to make my escape, Katie's bag still in my hand. He grabs a hold of my dress causing me to lose my balance in these heels and fall down to the floor, dropping the bag. I'm crawling across this carpet kicking and using anything near me to throw at him, but he wouldn't let go. He now had both of my legs, as I attempted to grab anything, something that would get him off of me and out of here. I was holding onto the front leg of the bed for dear life. He kept pulling and pulling. With every pull my hands were starting to slip, my fingers starting to let go, one by one.

He was breathing erratically. As if this one opportunity would be his only chance to well, you know. Tears were starting to spring in my eyes, but I was not going to let them fall out, not give him the satisfaction even though I knew deep down this was not going to end well for me.

I now had one hand on the bed leg. My right hand had slipped off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something under the bed. It was a baseball bat. And if I used my right hand, past the dirty clothes and food wrappers, I could reach for it and grab it. My left hand was starting to shake, I didn't have much time. So, when my left hand couldn't hold on for much longer, I let go, surprising my drunken attacker and reached with my right hand for the bat. He falls back as my body flings toward him and with the force of every bone and muscle in my body I swung that bat like my life depended on it, hitting him on the side of his ribs and finally letting me go.

He was bundled over rolled up in a ball groaning and moaning pathetically, holding his ribs. I stood up, throwing the bat down to the floor. I caught myself on the bed wincing as my wrists sent a shock wave of pain through me. I tried to wring them, but it didn't help much.

The man was still rolling around in pain. Seeing him on the floor, I made sure to give him a good kick in the ribs. I then picked up Katie's bag which had fallen during this whole battle, and walked out the door.

I was not happy as I made my way downstairs and out the front door of the house that was still partying hard. I knew I didn't look that great once I was outside and walking toward the car, especially when Sasha noticed me. She was standing next to the opened back door where Katie sat all clueless and drunk. Sasha's head turned away from a slumped over Katie to me and looked at me with confusion that quickly morphed into concern.

"What the hell? Natalie?! Are you–"

I could care less about Sasha's concern. I was upset. Upset over what just nearly happened to me and the reason for it being that my friend was being an irresponsible idiot.

Once I got to them I pushed Sasha out of the way, soft enough that she was still standing but hard enough to know I meant business. Katie decided at this moment to lift her head up and I took my chance.

"Nat Nat, how's my‒"

I threw the bag at her. It hit her right in the face, hard enough to get her attention and to show my frustration. It seemed to have sober her up, somewhat.

"What was that for?"

"Your stupid BAG and irresponsibility."

"What are you‒"

"I just had to fight my way from some guy that was trying to RAPE ME, all becuase you wanted to get FUCKING WASTED!"

There was a pause. A moment of silence even though the music from the party was still bumping loudly. I was breathing heavily, highly irritated. My wrists were throbbing. I just noticed that my dress was ripped and that one of the straps was dangling, hanging for dear life. My hair that was once pulled up in a bun was now wild and hanging all over the place. I knew for a fact my makeup wasn't the same as it was when I left the house earlier and now I could feel the tears finally escaping and me attempting to wipe them away before they noticed, even though they were staring at me.

"What?" Katie said. I just rolled my eyes. I was over this whole stupid night.

"Is he still up there?"

Through my whole exasperation, I didn't realize Drew was standing on the driver's side of the car. I looked over at him and for the first time since I met him, he looked concerned, remorseful, angry.

"Yeah, but I dealt with him. So, can we just leave?"

Sasha stood next to me now, attempting to wipe whatever was on my face. Makeup? Blood? I had no clue.

"Maybe we should call the cops," she suggested. "I mean your dad could‒"

"I just want to leave."

All three of them looked at me, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Katie looked as if she was going to say something. An apology? I didn't get to find out as Sasha insists that she moves over so she could sit in the back with her. I took the passenger seat up front next to Drew, who was the one driving Katie's car and without a word we drove off out of the property in silence.

My stop was the second to last. We pulled up to the familiar white two story. Now that we were parked outside, I realized how am I going to explain why I look the way I do to Charlie or even Bella? I noticed that the lights upstairs and downstairs were off, only the porch light on. Charlie and Bella's cars were in the driveway, so they were home. I sigh. Katie was knocked out in the back snoring lightly ensuring that she was still alive. I may not want to talk to her at the moment, but I still want to make sure she's still breathing.

I grab my clutch from out of the glove department. I left it there when Sasha and I arrived at the party. I open my door.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Drew said

I looked out at my house staring down at me. I sigh.

"It's not your fault."

"I feel bad for not going with you."

"Luckily nothing happened, so there's no need to guilt trip yourself." I half heartedly joke. It was a desperate attempt to try and move on.

I turn to look at Drew who was staring out in front him through the windshield. His right hand gripping tightly on the wheel. Out of the blue from me, I put a reassuring hand on top of his. He looks at me.

"I'm fine." I lied, knowing deep down I wasn't.

"Are you?"

I retract my hand and climb out the car. I turn back to him.

"Make sure she gets back safely." Moving the attention to Katie.

"I will," he said. I for some reason trusted him even though at the beginning of the night I wanted to steer clear of him.

I close the door and back up onto the grass and watch as he drives down the street, only then wondering once he turned the corner, how was he going to get home since he was driving Katie's car.

I looked up to see a full moon in the night sky. No stars, no clouds, just the moon. I felt a breeze and shivered in my heels realizing I had no jacket. I make my way up to the house and up the porch. I take out my key unlocking the top and bottom lock before opening the door.

I slowly opened the door, cringing after every creak and groan from the old door. When I made it inside, I made sure to shut the door as quietly as I could hoping to not make a peep. I waited a moment to see if I heard any movement from upstairs. When I heard nothing, I sigh and slide down to the floor, the exhaustion finally taking over me. I slide the heels off and flex my tired feet. For the amount of walking, running, dancing and kicking I did tonight, the shoes still looked perfect. I know for a fact my other shoes probably would've been broken in half by now.

I get up knowing I couldn't sit there all night. I carefully watch my step as I maneuver around in the dark to my temporary bedroom. I find a light switch and flick it on. My air mattress was in the corner of the room without a sheet. I forgot that I had washed it earlier, but never put it in the dryer. So now I was going to be up even later waiting for my sheet to dry. Not wanting to dwell on that, I grab the things I was going to need for the bathroom and quietly, but quickly make my way upstairs.

Bella, along with Charlie's door, were closed shut. I was in the clear. I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door shut, turning the light on. I happened to now get a good look at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I looked like I got into a fight and lost. My makeup was smeared and running down my face. Luckily, there were no bruises and marks on my face, so I wouldn't need to hide anything from two very curious people in this house. My left arm however looked to be bruising from when that man grabbed a hold of me. My wrists were still hurting but nothing noticeable. I was going to need to put some ice on them. Looking down at my ankles there were some marks and fingerprints. Besides the dangling strap, my dress was ripped at the side and I don't even think a sewing machine could fix it, so I unfortunately was going to have to throw it away.

I turn the shower on and strip off my clothes, underwear included, and jump inside the warm shower. I scrub off the makeup and wash my hair. Now that the water is pouring down my face, my body, and my feet, I start to get lost in my thoughts. Everything that's happened to me tonight comes rushing back and I finally let the tears fall. I was crying. The last time I cried was when I had to bury my hamster when I was eight. I think I stayed in that shower for an hour before I got out.

After drying myself off and putting on some fresh clothes, I grabbed my dirty laundry and put it into the laundry basket next to the door. I was too tired to wash anything tonight. I grab my ruined dress and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I put it into another bag, tying it up so no one happens to find it and I throw it in the trash. I walked past the living room intending to go to the laundry room to put my sheet in the dryer, but stopped when I noticed there was a sheet and my blanket made up on top of my temporary bed that was now placed in the middle of the room.

I was befuddled, but also too tired to investigate which Swan did this. I've been on my feet all night and just wanted to rest. I quickly placed the fitted sheet on and jumped into bed, covering myself with the blanket and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to quiet murmurs coming from the kitchen. I stayed in the bed for an extra ten minutes before my stomach growled. I rolled out of the bed bringing the blanket along with me. It was a little brisk this morning. I had it wrapped around me like a robe as I entered the kitchen and to my surprise it wasn't Charlie and Bella, but Bella and Edward Cullen talking to one another at the kitchen table. Bella looks up at me when she notices me standing in the door frame.

"Morning," She said.

I mumbled my usual morning greeting as I made my way to the fridge.

"How was last night?" She asks.

I hesitated as I reached for the milk carton.

"It was great." I forced myself to say.

"There's a bowl and spoon here for you already." Edward said.

I turn to them and now notice the bowl and spoon placed at the empty spot at the table. I take my place opposite of Bella. Edward sat close to her, next to her, not eating.

"I ate before I came here," he says as if I said it outloud. I must be easy to read.

"Great."

It was a bit of an awkward silence between us. I chewed away at my corn flakes. Even though I slept good, I still wasn't in the mood to talk much and I could feel a headache coming along.

"You have any Advil?" I ask my sister, after eating halfway through my cereal.

"Yeah, headache?"

I nodded.

"There upstairs in my top drawer. And your only going to need two, just–"

"I know."

As if I didn't know how to properly take pills. I'm not stupid. I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. I get up, the chair protesting loudly as it scrapes against the worn linoleum floor. I grab my bowl and spoon and put it into the sink. I go upstairs to Bella's room intending to get the pills, grab two and head back to my bed.

I hear feet coming up the stairs and a moment later, my sister enters the room. She closes the door behind her and goes to her closet.

"Edward is taking me," she pulls off her shirt and puts on a blue blouse. "to go meet his family."

I look from my spot in front of her dresser, brows raised. So this is getting serious.

"So are you guys, official?" I asked.

I had to hold my cringe as I saw her hold out this ugly khaki skirt up against her hips. I roll my eyes and walk toward her and snatch the skirt away from her and throw it to the side and bump her out of the way. She rolls her eyes but gives in and sits on her bed, as I browse her modest options.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes once again.

"Yes! Obviously."

There's a pause. The sound of hangers sliding against the bar and clothes whooshing as I forced them to the other side filled the air.

"Yes." She finally admits.

I smile as I push the clothes. I hope everything works out for her. She needs it.

I finally found something that was respectable in my eyes and didn't look dreadful. I turn and throw it to her.

"Here." I said. She catches the soft black fabric in her hand. "This goes much better than that other thing."

It was a black high-waisted skater skirt. I believe I bought this for her two birthday's ago and I think she wore it one time, after I begged her to. She groans when she realizes what I threw to her.

"You looked cute in it when you wore it for Mom's birthday." I told her. "And you're going to look even cuter when you go meet the Cullens."

She doesn't object and gets up to change into the skirt. I go back to her dresser to grab the Advil. I open the top drawer and take out the bottle from underneath her neatly folded clothes. I twist open the cap and pour two in my hand before retwisting it back on and putting it back where I found it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her watching me, but she didn't mutter a word.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm _only_ going to take two. Just as _prescribed_ on the bottle and just like you told me."

The sarcasm was evident and purposeful in my voice. She sighs.

She lets out a breath of concern. "I'm not trying to nag you Nattie. I just want you to be careful." She continues. "I don't want a repeat of‒"

"I know. And it won't happen."

I hear another sigh come from her lips as I close the drawer. I hear her get up from the bed.

"So, how do I look?"

I turn around to face her.

"Honestly?" I asked, now that I had a good look at her. She nods. "You look great."

I wanted to laugh at how tense she looked and stood. She was as stiff as an iron board.

"But you really need to relax. You're only going to be meeting his family, not the Queen."

"Is it that noticeable?"

I laugh. "About as noticeable as a dog tap dancing."

She snorts. "What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea," I admit. " I think I heard Charlie say it, but that was also after he had a couple of beers."

We both laugh. I grab both of her hands reassuringly and look her down in her eyes.

"You'll be ok. I promise."

She smiles. "Thank you."

I then had a thought and quickly rushed out of the bedroom, leaving my very confused sister in the wake. I ran down the steps and into the living room, passing Edward who I waved to in acknowledgment, which he smiled back in return. I went over to my bag and took out the statue. I then rush back up the stairs, taking two at a time and run back into her bedroom, a little out of breath.

"Touch this." I breathe out.

She looked at me in confusion as I held out the small wooden statue to her.

"What is‒"

"Long story short. I got it in Port Angeles. Was told it would bring me luck. And got it half off. So just touch it already."

She does it.

It was comical and slightly funny as we stood in the middle of her room both holding the statue.

"How long should we be doing this for?" She asks after a moment of us just standing quietly.

"No clue." I admit. "But I think this is good enough."

She takes her hand off of it and we step back from one another.

"Am I supposed to feel something?"

"No idea."

"Have you had any luck recently since you got the statue?"

I thought about it and thought and thought. "Not really, but maybe it takes a minute to, you know, work it's magic."

She nods. "I think I'm ready."

I smile, but then notice her taking out her worn and abused converse. I shudder internally.

"You know Bella, I have these really cute‒"

"Nope. The skirt is about as far as I'm going to go."

"Noted."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry again for how late it was. Hoped you guys enjoyed and I hope during these times everyone is staying safe. **

**If you have any questions or need something clarified I will reply either through Private Message or an A/N for next chapter. **

**Until next time, PEACE. **


	9. Chapter 9 Gone Girl

**Chapter 9. **Gone Girl.

I was at the grocery store with Sasha. She threatened to drag me off my mattress, by my hair if I didn't agree to go with her.

"Thanks again for coming with me. I'm surprised you even agreed to come since I know you like to sleep in on weekends."

So maybe it was a bit far fetched.

"Eh, I had nothing else to do."

Which was true.

Right after my sister and Edward had left for their little date, I got a swig of water from the sink, took the pill for my headache and went back downstairs into the living room to fall back asleep. I laid on my air mattress for a good hour before I came to the conclusion that I wasn't getting any more sleep. Then, Sasha called me and now we're here, walking down the many isles of the only grocery store in Forks for ingredients to make a concoction to cure Katie's hangover.

"_Baking soda?_" I exclaimed, confused. I was appalled when she handed me the short slip of paper with the ingredients listed. "Is that even digestible?"

Sasha shakes her head. "First off, baking soda isn't the main ingredient Natalie. Secondly, there's a bunch of other things on the list that will be added. And lastly, don't you know baking soda is used a lot when you are, oh I don't know, _baking_?"

"You're talking to the person who nearly burned a kitchen down trying to boil noodles." I said. "So no, I didn't know baking soda was prominent in cooking."

She laughs in disbelief with a tad of disappointment.

"If you were my sister, my mother would disown you."

"That's harsh," I said, slightly offended. "But fair."

We walked past a couple of aisles before we finally found the row with the baking soda. With the baking soda in Sasha's hand, we walked out of the aisle and looked down at the list for the next things that we would need.

"Now, I think the lime should be over in this direction," Sasha points to her right. "And the chocolate should be in that direction." she points to her left.

I raised a brow at her last statement. That wasn't on the list.

"What's the chocolate for?"

"Oh yeah, that's just for me." She admits. I rolled my eyes. "I've been craving a chocolate bar since I woke up."

"So," I said. "I'll go and get the lemon an—

"Lime," She corrected. "Not lemon."

I smirked. "I'll go get the _lime_, and you can go get the chocolate and then we can meet in the front at checkout."

She nodded in agreement.

"And also," I add. "Get me a Kit Kat."

She sticks her tongue out in disgust. "_Kit Kat? E_w."

I was offended. "Kit Kat's are very good. They're probably my favorite candy."

Sasha wasn't impressed. "So not only can't you cook, but you're standing here _admitting_ to liking Kit Kat's and have the _audacity_ to say it's your _favorite_ candy. I'm ashamed."

I snorted. "You know what? Just go get the candy!"

She laughs then walks in the direction where the candy is. I turned around and walked the opposite direction of her and toward the fresh fruit and vegetable section of the store.

It was a Sunday afternoon. It was pretty busy even with the weather, cloudy with 98% chance of rain, which was basically a normal day in Forks. The fresh produce section of the store wasn't too full with people. I didn't have a cart so I was able to maneuver myself around people pushing their carts with screaming children inside and the elderly who were moving as if they had nowhere else to be for the next two hours.

I had no idea how to tell if a lime is fresh or not, so I grabbed a couple just in case. Sasha was in line when I met up with her. She looked at me perplexed when she saw I had bought three limes.

"I don't know how to tell if a lime is good or not."

She puts pressure randomly on one of the limes pressing her finger into it. It wasn't enough to puncture it. Then she did the same thing for the next one.

"This one's the bad one," she confidently states. And then presses her finger into the last one. "But the other two are fine."

I was dumbfounded and impressed at the same time.

"And we can still buy this one," She picks up the supposedly bad one. "My mom might be able to use it for something."

I nodded, happy that I wouldn't have to get out of line to put it back. Sasha paid for everything even though I insisted on paying for my Kit Kat, but she insisted that she'll just pay for it since it was like 86¢. I gave up once I heard a few grumbles come from the people in line behind us talking about us holding up the line for five dollars. It was actually $6.46, for their information.

We walked out of the store and were headed to the car, when Sasha suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why she suddenly came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the parking lot.

"Katie won't be able to eat this." She said as she held up the bag with our chocolate candy.

"Why?" I thought she liked chocolate.

"She's vegan."

"I thought she was vegetarian."

There's a pause as we thought about it, both not sure which one she was.

"Besides the point," Sasha said. "Katie can't eat any of our candy because she's vegan, I think. So, I'm gonna have to go back in there and get her something or she'll have a fit."

"I can go wait in the car."

She handed me her car keys and I went into the direction where she parked; a good distance away from the other cars. It was actually Sasha's fathers' car. Either it was new or very precious to her father (I couldn't remember), but Sasha warned me before I even got into the car to make sure the bottom of my shoes were spotless and that I didn't even _think_ about putting my feet up on the dashboard. One of her father's many rules when Sasha drove the car with other people inside. Another rule was that she is to park a good distance away from other cars, not wanting any accidental scratches or marks on his _baby_, as Sasha put it.

I finally made it to the white two door car. I was relieved when I got there and saw that no one had parked near us. I pressed a button on the key remote and the trunk popped open. I moved around to the back of the car to put our two small bags inside. Another rule by Sasha's father, all groceries go in the trunk. I close the trunk shut.

I stopped for a moment. It felt like the temperature just all of a sudden dropped. My body involuntarily shivered even though I was wearing a jacket. When I had checked the weather before I left with Sasha, it was in the mid 50's. I turned my body around looking in all directions wondering if I was the only one feeling this type of sudden chill. I saw an older couple smiling, laughing as they walked toward the store. I see an elderly woman with a cart filled with groceries slowly heading toward her car. I saw a group of boys who looked around my age or maybe even younger, laughing obnoxiously loud to themselves as they walked out of the store with a couple of paid items in hand. It was all so normal. _What the hell was that?_

"I'm back."

I sucked in a breath and let it out in relief when I saw Sasha with a grocery bag standing in front of the hood of the car.

"I had to call her to ask what she wanted, and by the way, she is a vegan, so I had to get her this organic dark chocolate crap she likes."

I was still a little puzzled over what I just felt, but tried to shake it off. I'm probably just overthinking it.

"So, you ready?"

* * *

The moment we walked into Katie's house and were greeted warmly by her oblivious mother who directed us down a hall to where Katie's room was. We thanked her. Right after she left us, I raised a brow at Sasha who just shook her head.

There was no need to knock, as the door was already unlocked. It was pitch black when we walked in. Her curtains were drawn, not an inch of light peeked through.

I might have to ask her later where she got those….

Sasha's hand moved blindly against the wall looking for a light switch. From how dark the room is, I couldn't even tell if Katie was in here, or where even her bed was.

"Got it."

The light's flicked on, illuminating the once dark room. I can now see Katie and what the rest of her room looked like. Maybe we should've kept the lights off because she did not look—

"Ugh, my head!"

Worse for wear, is what I would describe the appearance of Katie. She was still in the dress that she wore last night. Her makeup, well let's just say it's not looking so fresh at the moment. Her hair was sprawled out in different directions and looked in need of a good wash and brush. I felt a little bad for her, just a little.

"And turn that light off! UGH."

"Jesus Katie," Sasha said. "You look like shit."

Even in her state, Katie still had the strength to throw Sasha the bird.

"Thank you Sasha. That's what I _really_ want to hear right now."

"Well, you do so…."

I hear another groan come from Katie as she attempts to sit up while holding her head.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

Sasha lifts the bag to show Katie who sighs in relief.

"I really hope this stuff works."

"It will, trust me."

There was a pause in conversation between us as Katie moaned and groaned as she attempted to get out of her bed. Suddenly she lurched forward, hunching over, her hand covering her mouth.

Before Sasha or I could say anything she bolts toward a door that leads to a bathroom and with the door open, we had to regretfully hear her violently blow chunks into a toilet.

I gagged covering my mouth and had to turn my head. Sasha had a disgusted but concerned look on her face.

"Katie?" she asks hesitantly.

Katie continues to vomit.

"You alright?"

It was like a waterfall, the way she was vomiting. It felt like it was never going to end.

Sasha looks at me. "I'm going to go and make..." Katie is still going. "This. Um , just make sure she doesn't pass out in there."

I nodded then had to put my shirt over my nose as the smell just started to hit me. Sasha doesn't say much after. She quickly leaves the room, shutting the door on her way out.

I walk hesitantly toward the bathroom. I didn't step inside, but peeked my head through the doorway to see Katie on her knees with most of her head inside the toilet. I cringed when I noticed her hair wasn't pulled back. On her nightstand was a hair tie. I quickly grabbed it and ran into the bathroom to help pull her hair back. I had to wash my hands after when I felt that some of the hair was wet either from the toilet water or the vomit.

She now seemed to have settled down and wasn't vomiting as much. She flushed the toilet for the 3rd time since I've been in the bathroom. She lifted her head from out of the porcelain

bowl and leans her back against the toilet. She made sure to not make sudden movement, probably wanting to be cautious.

"I'm sorry about last night."

I was about to leave and go see how Sasha was doing with whatever she was making. I was literally one step away from leaving the bathroom. I turn to her with a raised brow.

"Last night?" I tried to play it off, act confused, hoping she was just assuming that she was just seeing things in her drunken state.

"You know. You being attacked and me acting irresponsable and stupid."

I sigh. This probably wasn't the best time to have this conversation, especially in her state.

"Katie…"

"No. Don't do that Natalie. I know what I did last night and don't pretend like it didn't happen. I may have been wrecked off my ass, but I do remember."

I slowly slide down and take a seat on the tiled floor. I unintentionally start to play with the ends of my hair.

"It's-," I sigh. "Honestly, I overreacted."

Which was true now looking back at it. She didn't tell that guy to attack me. I just happen to put all my anger and emotion out on her since the reason I was even up in that room was to get her bag. I basically blamed her, for something that wasn't hers to be blamed for.

"The stupid bag and how everything went down. I just—I blamed you. And it was never your fault."

There's silence between us as everything we said mariante. I suddenly start to laugh, confusing a miserable Katie and also myself a little.

"Well, I atleast kicked his ass."

If she could she probably would've shook her head, but instead snorts.

"You're insane." She then groans, putting a hand to her stomach and head. "Remind me to never do this crap _ever_ again."

"Noted."

We hear footsteps and both turn our heads to see Sasha who had a cloudy glass of what I assumed were all the ingredients for Katie's hangover, mixed together.

"I see you're alive."

"Barely. And will that help," She moved a finger pointing around her whole body. "All of this?"

"It should."

Katie turns to me. "Fingers crossed," she halfheartedly jokes. She moves carefully onto her feet unsure about if her body might suddenly let out chunks. I'd be surprised if she had anything left in her body to get out.

She attempts to make sure her head doesn't move too much as she leaves the bathroom. I follow shortly behind her.

"Do I need to drink the whole glass?"

"I'd take a couple sips at a time since your stomach is most likely a little weak at the moment."

She nods as she takes the glass from Sasha and puts it up to her lips and sips. She instantly recoils, sticking her tongue out and her face scrunches up in disgust. Sasha rolls her eyes.

"No one said it's going to taste like juice."

"It tastes like toilet water…" she wines.

"Hey. Do you want to feel better, or not?"

She sticks her tongue out this time toward Sasha, but doesn't complain. She just grumbles in her glass as she moves back to her bed.

_IT's DAD IT's DAD IT's DAD _

I felt my back pocket vibrating as my ringtone went off. Katie put's a hand to her ear.

"For the love of god, answer it!"

I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and answer the call.

"Hello?" I answered, the phone now against my ear.

"_Nat-Natalie! Did you know?"_ He sounded upset, strained.

"Charlie? What are you talking about?"

"_Bella—She's gone!" _

What?

"HUH? Dad, slow down. Wh—what's going on?"

_"She left. She's gone back to Renee's"_

This doesn't make any sense….

"D-Dad, I'll be home in a minute."

"_Natalie... She's gone."_

I hang up the phone. Sasha and Katie look at me expectantly.

"Are you—"

"I have to go," I said, not having the time to explain at the moment. Because even I'm unsure of what's going on.

"Natalie? What's going on? Everything ok?"

I take a breath. "I'm not sure right now, but when I do I'll tell you guys later, but right now I need to go."

Sasha nods in understanding while Katie half smiles.

I ran out the bedroom door and nearly crashed into Katie's mother who said something to me, but I completely blocked it out as my mind was on one thing, _Where's Bella?_

I burst through the front door and took off running toward my house. Katie's house to mine was a good 5 minute walk to get to one or the other. Right now I was sprinting, the first time I've done that in a while. It was now dark outside, now realizing how much time has passed since I left the house. I reached Charlie's in record time. All the lights were on. Charlie's cruiser was parked outside, but there was no sign of my sister's truck. I didn't need a key to get inside since the door was already cracked open. I burst through and didn't need to walk any further as Charlie was sitting on the bottom of the steps head down.

He looks up at me when I suddenly burst through the door. I stood a couple of feet in front of him, out of breath.

"Wh–What happened?"

Charlie lets out a heavy sigh. "She left." he states. "She said she felt trapped in this stupid boring town, just like Renee and that she hates Forks."

I gasp in shock. Why the hell would she say something so mean? I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm going to call her." This has to be a mistake.

Charlie shakes his head. "I tried to call her three times, she didn't answer."

I ignore this hoping that maybe if I called she'll answer for me. But as it rang, rang and kept ringing I realized, she wasn't going to answer. It went to voicemail before I ended the call.

"Let me try again."

"Katie…."

"No dad. She's going to eventually answer. She always answers."

More rings and another call ending with her voicemail.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would she just — just leave like this. I _know_ my sister. She wouldn't just all of sudden get up and just leave…" And then I thought of Edward. "Edward. Have you called the Cullen's? Maybe—"

"She broke up with Edward."

"Huh?" Now I was even more confused.

"She came in. Told him to go away and said that she broke up with him."

I'm at a loss for words. What the hell was going on? Earlier today she was talking about being together with Edward, and now not only does she leave, she breaks up with Edward? I might not be good at math but none of this adds up.

I run up the stairs and go to her room. I opened the closet to see the duffle bag she brought with her was gone along with some clothes as there were a couple of empty hangers. I opened her drawers and every one of them were sparse in the clothes that were just there this morning. Now I was panicking. I didn't even realize Charlie followed me up the stairs until I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

The last thing I checked was in between her mattress and box spring to see that the sock where I knew she kept her cash in was gone. She's actually gone. She left Charlie. She left us. She left... me. My sister was gone.

The hard-fought battle between me and the tears that were threatening to fall came to an end as the tears started to flow out. Charlie moved next to me comforting me. My head leaned against his shoulder as he held me. For the second time in two days, I cried.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. I was having writers block with this chapter and had many different attempts, before I finally got it.** Btw, there's only a couple of chapter's left for Twilight (like 1-2)**. I was thinking instead of going directly into New Moon I'll write some chapters that follow after Twilight and before getting into New Moon since there is a big jump in time between the two.

Thanks for the reviews since they really do help and keep me motivated. Also thanks everyone for following and liking the story, means a lot. I also don't mind critiques.

Until next time...


End file.
